Shy Policeman
by No No 22
Summary: "Today I found out three things about Hibari-san. One, he has very pretty eyes. Two, he likes me. And three...he's incredibly shy." 1827 HibarixTsuna! NOT 2718 or TsunaxHibari! EXTREMELY fluffy!
1. Odd Policeman

_**Hello! :] This is my second KHR fanfic! I got the idea from a picture I saw when I was surfing the web xD It was just so cute, and I wanted that scene in my fanfic! So I came up with **__"Shy Policeman"__**! The scene is not in this chapter...probably won't be for until chapter 3,4, or 5... I'll tell you when it comes up! xD The title of this story was borrowed from a song too, because of a video I saw which so happened to be KHR and I thought it was hillarious xD The song is called **__Oshare Banchou __**by Orange Range! Anywho, please enjoy my story c:**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 Presents...**

**Shy Policeman**

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 01: Odd Policeman_

Something odd was going on. Something _very_ odd. Tsuna stared blankly out of the window, ignoring the math lesson he should be paying attention to, because God only knows that he needed all the help he could get. Tsuna knew he should be paying attention, mostly because Reborn would kill him if he got anything lower than a 60% on his next test, But he couldn't tear his caramel gaze from the window, or rather, what he was watching below. Those large eyes were currently fixated on a certain dark haired, blue-gray eyed skylark, who seemed to be overlooking P.E. The brunette continued to stare with a concentration Reborn could only hope could be applied to school and training, that it wasn't a surprise to Tsuna when the prefect looked up and their eyes met.

Normally, Tsuna would've flushed and quickly look away in fear that he would get on Hibari's bad side and get bitten to death later on. But this time is different. Tsuna held a steady gaze as he stared into those blue-gray eyes. He wanted to see if his suspicions were right.

As he stubbornly stared at Hibari, the skylark stared back at first with a blank look, then with a uncomfortable frown, and finally, he looked away and marched off. As he walked away, however, Tsuna wondered if his eyes were deceiving him or were Hibari's ears really red. Tsuna frowned softly to himself as he watched Hibari's retreating back. This was exactly what he had been worried about. Something odd was going on with Hibari! His cloud guardian kept avoiding him in every single way possible. When their eyes met, Hibari would be the first to look away. When they were approaching each other in the halls, Hibari would make a 180 degree turn and walk in the way he came from. And if either one of them are in the same room as the other, Hibari would get up and leave the room. Even when it came to getting bitten to death, Hibari would avoid to be the one to give the brunette the beating. He'd have a lackey of his do it instead. This whole avoidance thing was driving Tsuna insane! What the hell did he ever do to deserve this cold treatment?

Tsuna chewed on the inside of his cheek, mulling over the past and any possibilities that could have triggered this strange behavior in Hibari, but he couldn't come up with anything! He's done nothing out of the ordinary at all! He always just barely makes it to school, fails his tests, trips over air, is a ball magnet during P.E., and is still the Dame-Tsuna that he's been all his life! So then what? What started this?

Tsuna frowned softly. Hibari started acting like this only about a month ago, or at least, Tsuna noticed him acting like this about a month ago. Maybe it was something during that time? Well obviously it was something back then, but what was it? For all he knew, it could've been the smallest of things, like perhaps he looked at Hibari funny. But Hibari wouldn't have been avoiding him because of that. If anything, he would've beat him to a pulp. Was it something he said? But Hibari didn't seem like the person to avoid someone because of something he heard.

"Then what is it!" Tsuna cried as he tugged at his hair, thoroughly frustrated.

"I just said that the answer is 3 Sawada-kun."

Tsuna's eyes bulged when he realized that he had thought out loud and totally forgot he was still in class.

"Ah, I uh still don't get h-how you got the answer, sensei," Tsuna stammered, trying to correct his mistake.

"Well, perhaps you would have understood if you were actually paying attention instead of staring out of the window day dreaming," the math teacher chastised. Tsuna's face flushed red when the class began to laugh at him. He tried to shrink into his chair, wanting to disappear from the embarrassment, even more when Gokudera began to yell at the class to not laugh at his Juudaime.

-x- -x-

"Haaaah," Tsuna sighed deeply as the last bell of the day rang. Today was an incredibly long and slow day, more than usual. Perhaps it was because in all of his classes he was laughed at when he made a fool of himself. Or maybe it was the fact that he had to stop Gokudera from blowing up the school every time. Or it could be the every time, Yamamoto would only make Gokudera angrier with his care-free attitude instead of making things better. Speaking of which, Tsuna glanced over at his two bickering friends who were approaching him so they could walk home together.

"Ready to go Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, with that infectious smile of his. The brunette couldn't help but smile back before nodding.

"Yeah, lets go," Tsuna said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The three of them then left the classroom together, chatting with each other as they walked through the nearly empty halls of the school. They were talking about the upcoming math test and their problem areas (which was pretty much everything in Tsuna's case), when something, or rather someone caught the brunette's eyes. Walking towards them, with prideful strides, was Hibari, seeming to be on his patrols. Tsuna's brows knitted together and a pout fell on his lips as he stared intently at the skylark. When was he going to notice him? And when he did, was he going to turn on his heel and utterly avoid him again?

"Oh look, it's Hibari-san," Yamamoto said, instantly catching Hibari's attention at the mention of his name. At first, Hibari seemed like he was going to march over to them, no doubt to bite them to death for still being on school grounds after school hours, but those blue-gray eyes locked with caramel for a moment before quickly looking away, turning on his heel, and walked away from the three boys. Just as Tsuna had predicted.

"Bastard! He didn't pay his respects to Juudaime!" Gokudera fumed, before looking at his beloved boss with a smile. "So as I was saying Juudaime, we should have a study session today, or perhaps tomorrow and - -"

"Yeah, sure thing... Uh I'll be right back, I forgot something," Tsuna said, cutting Gokudera off. With that said, the brunette started off in the direction Hibari had left, ignoring Gokudera's shouts of where he was going, but waving an ok when Yamamoto said they'd wait for him at the front gates before the baseball player dragged the reluctant Italian bomber away. Tsuna was determined to catch up to Hibari and ask him why he was avoiding him. It was bothering him so much to the point that it is all he ever thinks about day in and day out. So one could imagine how happy and giddy Tsuna felt when he had Hibari in his sights, but how alarmed he felt when said skylark looked back at him for a split moment before he started running away. Actually running away. As in, when Hibari realized Tsuna was chasing him, he broke into a full out sprint down the halls. _The_ Hibari Kyoya, strongest and most feared Vongola guardian, was running away from Dame-Tsuna. Tsuna would have laughed if he wasn't trying so desperately to catch up to the skylark and his long legs!

"Curse these short legs of mine!" Tsuna muttered under his breath and pushed himself a little harder. But he was already loosing his breath, and his legs were beginning to ache from all this running. He's never ran this fast or this much before in his life! Well...at least not on a normal day and outside his mafia activities. But either way, Tsuna didn't want to give up, at least not yet. All he had to do was catch Hibari! But as he turned a sharp corner after Hibari, Tsuna knew he wouldn't be able to get his answers today when he saw, or rather, didn't see Hibari anymore.

Panting heavily as his lungs greedily sucked in as much oxygen as they could, Tsuna crouched over, completely worn out. He knew Hibari had escaped, probably into a classroom, but Tsuna wasn't going to check every classroom just to find the cloud guardian, because Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting for him. Plus, he had a feeling that Hibari probably escaped through a window, seeing as he could sneak in through a window. So reluctantly and dejectedly, Tsuna turned around and trudged out of school and all the way back home with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna's dejected attitude remained during their study session as he half-heartedly participated. His two best friends tried their best in cheering up the brunette, though they didn't know why he was so glum, but it seemed that their attempts were in vain. Not even Reborn's verbal and physical abuse got much of a reaction out of him. All Tsuna cared and thought about was a certain dark haired prefect, and his retreating back.

_'Why'_ Tsuna thought to himself for the hundredth time. _'Why is he avoiding me?'_


	2. Shut In Policeman

**_Yay, Second chapter is up! xD I noticed after chapter one, that it was incredibly short! D: I don't usually post chapters of that length u_u So I did my best to make this chapter decent! And though chapter one was pretty short, I appreciate the reviews for it! Thank-you very much! Oh! And for the person who suggested Hibari's POV, I had planned it to be in chapter 4! So look forward to it! Anyways, on with the story!_**

**_-x- -x-__  
><em>**

_Chapter 02: Shut-in Policeman_

"Tsu-kun? Is everything alright?"

Tsuna looked up from idly poking at his breakfast, his eyes glazed over in thought. His mother was staring at him with a worried look those familiar caramel eyes, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for being the cause of that worry. For nearly a whole week, the brunette had been mopping around, depressed, and wasn't being his usually clumsy and happy Dame-Tsuna self. Of course there was a reason for his dark clouds, and ironically it involved a certain cloud guardian. All because Hibari, the Hibari, ran away from him that one day, and for no apparent reason. Well there was a reason behind it, but Tsuna still didn't know what it was. One would think that the brunette would be quite happy that the skylark was avoiding him to the point that he doesn't beat him to a pulp anymore, but it bothered Tsuna a lot that Hibari wasn't behaving like he usually did. It just wasn't right. A nonviolent Hibari was like a cat without its claws or a dog without its bark or a bird without its wings!

"Yeah... Everything is fine," Tsuna lied through his teeth with a smile plastered on his round features, but it didn't convince Nana one bit. However, the mother didn't ask any other questions, instead, focused her attention to Lambo and Ipin who were bickering over the last pancake. There must be a reason why her son wasn't telling her what's wrong. Perhaps he was having girl troubles and he was trying to solve it all on his own. After all, when she asked Reborn if he knew what was wrong with her Tsu-kun, the baby told her that he didn't know either. Nana smiled softly to herself as she came to one conclusion. Tsuna was growing up into a man just like his father! He still had a long ways to go, but it was alright for him to take one baby step at a time! Though Nana was quite content with not knowing what troubles Tsuna was going through, and letting him handle it all on his own so he could grow up, a certain hitman baby was tired with the brunette's glum attitude and uselessness.

"I'll be leaving now," Tsuna called as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder as he opened the door of his house. He heard his mom say 'have a nice day' from the kitchen where she was probably washing the dishes before he left and closed the door behind him. The brunette hadn't taken two steps when he  
>felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and was forced to tumble forwards from the impact. Luckily, he was able to keep his balance not actually fall forward like he usually did.<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, how long are you going to mope around because of Hibari," Reborn said as Tsuna looked back, rubbing the sore spot on his head where he had been kicked, his face flushed lightly as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn't have to ask Reborn how he knew that Hibari had been the cause for his gloomy attitude because the Arcoballeno baby always knew things some way or another, even when you try to hide it from him. It was just easier to accept that Reborn was an all-knowing, mind-reading, cosplaying baby than to question. Plus, you never get answers to the questions you ask.

"B-but Reborn, Hibari-san is avoiding me like the plague! I don't know what to do!" Tsuna said with a look that resembled one of an abandoned pup, with those big eyes of his looking oh so sad.

"Have you confronted him?" Reborn asked.

"Yes! Or at least I tried... When I was going to ask him directly, and I seriously was going to! ..He ran away from... He _ran_ away!" Tsuna said, looking rather distressed and upset. As Tsuna continued to babble and panic about the situation, he failed to noticed the little smirk that crossed Reborn's face, the smirk the baby always got when he was up to something. He also failed to hear Reborn say, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll help you." But perhaps, if Tsuna had heard him, he would've been terrified of what Reborn meant by "help". One thing Tsuna has learned from Reborn's torturing is that his 'help' was very painful. So yes, it was for the best that Tsuna didn't hear and continue to list the many times Hibari's avoided him to Reborn as he and the baby began to walk towards the school. Tsuna stopped babbling, however, when he met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Reborn found it amusing that the brunette was comfortable confiding in him about Hibari, but not with his closest friends. But then again, if Tsuna hadn't told him, he would've forced it out of the boy one way or another. Reborn smirked to himself. Tsuna was really growing up. Slowly... But surely.

-x- -x-

Caramel eyes shifted continuously from his lunch to the window. Yamamoto and Gokudera noticed this right from the beginning of lunch, the moment they sat down to eat. The two exchanged worried and puzzled looks, not understanding the brunette's behavior at all. But they had to admit, it was much better than when Tsuna had the depressed air about him. At least he was eating something, unlike the days before where he would eat two bites and then push his food away or just idly poke at it with this sad look in those big brown eyes of his. There were plenty of times when Gokudera had though his heart would break at seeing his boss like that, and Yamamoto had almost felt obligated to try to make his little brunette friend smile somehow. Gokudera even participated, reluctantly of course, in one of his silly antics and jokes. But none of it worked. Whatever smile they had gotten was either very smile or forced. It had been painful to watch Tsuna so down in the dumps for an entire week. Today though, he seemed lighter, more back to normal. The two of them had taken note that they had met up with Tsuna when the brunette had been with Reborn unlike other mornings.

"Do you think the baby had cheered up Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera. The Italian bomber nodded before he asked, "Is Juudaime looking for someone?"

The swordsman shrugged before the two of them looked back at their boss, who remained oblivious to their whispered exchange of words, and continued to glanced back and forth from his food to the window. It wasn't until about five minutes later that Gokudera gathered up the courage to talk to the future Vongola boss.

"Juudaime...are you uh...okay?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. Sadly, Tsuna hadn't heard his right-hand man as he continued to stare outside of the window a little longer than usual. "Juudaime!"

"Hmm?" Tsna hummed softly, turning his head towards the Italian, but his eyes still fixated on the window. When he did look at Gokudera, he seemed a little confused and curious, obviously not knowing what was going on or what the other had said really. "What is it Gokudera?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted..." Gokudera asked again, worriedly frowning at his beloved boss.

"Yeah. It's almost as if you're looking for someone Tsuna," Yamamoto added Gokudera's early concern. The brunette flushed a soft pink as he took a sip from his juice box, embarrassed that he had been caught by his two best friends. After telling Reborn everything, not like he had a choice anyways, Tsuna had found himself feeling a lot better and happier. He guessed that he just needed to talk to someone and vent out his feelings of frustration, confusion, and sadness. And all that talking made him realize that he had to do something about this problem he had with Hibari, or rather, Hibari had with him. Even though Reborn hadn't said anything (that he was aware of that is), he knew that the baby was expecting him to do something. So he has taken every moment to look outside in hopes to catch a glimpse of the skylark, because he hadn't seen him since chasing him down the halls. Another reason why he had been so down in the dumps.

"O-of course I'm fine! I just have a lot on my mind with Reborn's training and the upcoming math test. Hahaha..." Tsuna quickly said, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He knew that keeping things from Yamamoto and Gokudera would probably come bite him in the butt one day, but he couldn't tell them about Hibari's avoidance and how it was making him feel. Knowing them, they'd try to confront the skylark themselves and most likely get bitten to death by said skylark. Tsuna didn't want to trouble them and get them hurt in some way, so he decided he was going to do this alone! With this though weighing heavily on his mind, the brunette smiled softly, guilty, before saying, "Sorry for acting weird these days guys... I didn't mean to make you worry."

Tsuna apologetically smiled at his two best friends, flustering the baseball fanatic and the Italian bomber.

"J-Juudaime! There's no need for you to apologize at all!" Gokudera said once he recovered some, stumbling over his words for a moment.

"Yeah Tsuna. It's only natural for friends to worry about one another," Yamamoto said with a bright smile. At that moment, Tsuna felt something clutch his heart and give it a good squeeze. The brunette stared at his two friends with startled eyes, soon softening as a warm feeling swept over him.

"You guys..." Tsuna mumbled with a soft smile. Never in his life did it occur to Tsuna that he would make good friends, but like always, life seemed to love proving him wrong. And for once, he was completely fine with that. Before Gokudera and Yamamoto, he was just Dame-Tsuna who had no friends and was always being picked on for some reason or another. Now, he was still Dame-Tsuna in many of his classmates' eyes, but in a handful, like Gokudera and Yamamoto, he was more than that. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi, Juudaime, Boss, and the person to inherit the Vongola famiglia in the eyes of just a handful of people. But that was okay, because he didn't need a million friends to be happy. He was perfectly content with the amount of friends he has as of now. However, one of the those friends, if Hibari was even considered as a friend, was avoiding him, so right now he wasn't so content.

"Have you heard? Apparently the disciplinary committees' president hasn't left his office for a whole week! He's letting his subordinates do all the work!"

Tsuna's head snapped up at the mention of the "disciplinary committees' president", his caramel eyes searching for the source of information till they fell on a pair of gossiping girls.

"I know! I can finally get away with kissing my boyfriend in the hallway. Before, Hibari-san would always interrupt and - -"

The girl stopped in mid sentence as she was interrupted when a pair hands came down onto her desk loudly. The two girls looked up with an irritated look in their eyes, ready to chew out the person who dared to interrupt their conversation, but a pair of serious golden brown eyes kept them silent.

"Is it true? Hibari-san hasn't left his office all week?" Tsuna asked in a no-nonsense tone. The two girls were stunned by the brunette's seriousness, not believing that Dame-Tsuna was being so demanding. Never before had he acted this way. Sure there was a time when the brunette suddenly grew some kind of backbone and was pulling off these crazy stunts in his underwear, bu that stopped after a while and he reverted back to his quite and wimpy ways. But now, the look Tsuna had in those eyes of his, it almost seemed as if he could do anything he wanted to do. Both girls found it very manly of the small teen and flushed a soft pink. One of the girls recovered from her shock a lost faster than the other and nodded at Tsuna a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's all everyone's talking about," she said. Tsuna looked odd to the side as he fell into deep though before he sighed and gave the girls a smile. "Thanks for the information."

With that, the brunette turned on his heel and bolted out of the class, leaving to flustered girls and two confused and stunned friends, but that didn't matter to Tsuna at the moment. What mattered was the fact that he had been very dense this whole week. Of course Hibari would be in his office! The skylark was in their like 80% of the time! The rest of 20% he was out biting people to death or doing some other errand that required violence. Tsuna hadn't the slightest clue why it didn't occur to him to go to check the guardian's office first! Then again, there was a reason why he was Dame-Tsuna... It was practically his job to be slow and leaning more towards the stupid side.

Tsuna finally turned around at the corner that lead straight to Hibari's office, but the brunette soon skidded to a halt, caramel eyes wide with disbelief. There guarding the door to Hibari's office, were two of the skylarks lackeys. Tsuna's heart plummeted when he realized they were placed there because of none other than him. Hibari doesn't need protection, and he enjoys beating people up when he gets the chance, so there was no need for body guards! But since Hibari is avoiding him and wouldn't beat him up anymore, the skylark needed someone else to beat him up. The truth hurt Tsuna, but he knew that moping about it won't get him anywhere. He'd have to think of a way to get rid of those two goons without getting caught...

"Juudaime!"

The hair on the back of Tsuna's neck stood on end in panic at the sound of Gokudera's voice. Turning around, the brunette quickly ran towards the direction his storm guardian was running from, and literally tackled the bomber around the corner just before the two lackeys saw him or Gokudera. That was the fastest he's ever ran and the first he's ever tackled someone when he wasn't in his hyper mode! The brunette scrambled off his friend and crawled over to the corner, peering around it, sighing in relief when the two goons hadn't budged one inch. He was sure that Hibari had told them to him away, or at least that's what his hyper intuition kept telling him.

"J-Juudaime? What's - -"

"Shhhh!"

"R-Right! ...What's going on?" Gokudera asked again, lowering his voice to a whisper as he sat up rubbing his head where it had made contact with concrete. Better him than his beloved boss though, so he didn't mind so much that he may get a bump later on. But seriously, he never thought Tsuna would ever tackle him to the ground all on his own. Gokudera grinned. He was so proud of him! Speaking of Tsuna, the brunette turned his caramel gaze on the silverette, opening his mouth to explain things, but he was interrupted before he could utter a word.

Tsuna! Gokudera! There you guys are!" Yamamoto said as he approached them, that cheerful smile of his intact to his face. "Why are you guys on the ground? Are we playing a game?"

"Shut-up you baseball idiot! Can't you see Juudaime is doing something important!" Gokudera whispered yelled as the carefree rain guardian crouched by him and Tsuna.

"What is he doing?" Yamamoto asked, matching his volume to Gokudera so he wouldn't get yelled at by the silverette again. The Italian bomber shrugged, no sure himself what the brunette is doing.

"I don't know...but you don't have to be here! Juudaime has me if he needs help!"

"But I want to help Tsuna too. After all, I am his right hand man, haha!"

"What! Like hell you are! I'm his right hand man, you bastard! Anybody who says otherwise, I'll blow them to bits!"

"Haha! Your jokes are funny Gokudera!"

_"They aren't jokes you baseball idiot!"_

"Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto."

_"Yeah?"_

The Italian bomber looked up from gripping the swordsman by the collar, threatening him with some of his dynamite, but thankfully they weren't lit. Yamamoto who had been laughing, looked over at the brunette with a curious smile, his hands up in a surrendering kind of way. They had both responded to the brunette when their names had been called, and now waited patiently for Tsuna to finish what he began to say. The brunette was still peering over the corner, not moving for a few moments before he looked back at his friends, startling them when they saw that serious look in those normally gentle eyes. Yamamoto's smile and Gokudera's scowl disappeared to equally serious looks. If Tsuna was serious, then surely something was up.

"Can I ask a favor from you guys?" Tsuna asked, brows knitting together nervously. He hadn't wanted to involved these two, but it seemed that it was unavoidable that he needed some help. But maybe he should just deal with it on his own? Tsuna was about to tell his friends to forget about what he just said when Gokudera said, "Of course Juudaime! Ask us anything!"

Tsuna blushed a soft pink and looked over at Yamamoto who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Tsuna smiled softly, really glad that he had made friends with these two guys. Because really? Where would he be without them?

"Ah well, I guess I should tell you what's going on before I ask you guys a favor..." Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "E...Eto.. Lately, Hibari-san has been avoiding me and this whole week he's locked himself in his own office to avoid me altogether. I came here to confront him, but two of Hibari's subordinates are guarding the door and well uh..."

"You want us to get rid of them right?" Yamamoto finished for Tsuna, earning a nod from the nervous brunette.

"Leave it to me Juudaime! I'll get rid of those mindless goons for you," Gokudera said with a sharp nod.

"Yeah, you can count on us Tsuna! Just gives us a couple of minutes!" Yamamoto said with a grin before he patted Gokudera on the shoulder as he stood up. Tsuna watched as the two ran around the corner towards the two lackeys. The brunette had thought that they would probably tell a lie telling them about some false fight or seeing someone vandilizing the school, so it was a real shock for Tsuna when his two best friends punched a lackey each in the face before running away, Yamamoto being the only one laughing when the two guys started chasing after them. But he really shouldn't have been so surprised... Oh well, he was just glad that they got rid of the guys. He wasn't too worried about them getting hurt, because honestly, those lackeys would never be able to beat them. After all, those guys would be going against two Vongola guardians who went up against the Varia, a ferocious assassination group. There was no way those two would ever lose against Hibari's men.

Speaking of Hibari, this was his chance! Tsuna quickly stumbled back up onto his feet and ran over to the door where he took hold of the door knob. However, as soon as he touched the cold metal, the brunette froze. What was he going to say to Hibari? Just straight up ask him why he's been avoiding him all this month? What was he going to do if he tried running away from his again? Just chase him like the last time? There were so many questions swirling inside the brunette's mind and Tsuna knew the answer to each and every one of them. He was going to catch Hibari no matter what! But even with his own assuring thoughts, Tsuna could still feel his heart pounding like a drum against his chest. He was so nervous, though he wasn't quite sure why. Could be that Hibari could change his mind and seriously beat him this was not the time to think about such possibilities. He had a mission he had to complete! So with one final deep breath, Tsuna twisted the door knob and pulled the door open, slamming it shut once he was inside the room. Caramel eyes automatically fixated themselves on the dark haired boy who was working on his paper work at his desk, his head down and didn't even move to look up and see who it was, no doubt because he wasn't expecting Tsuna at all and probably thought it was one of his subordinates.

"There better be a good reason why you dare to interrupt my work," Hibari said, still not looking up from his work. Tsuna opened his mouth, then snapped it shut and began to chew on his bottom lip nervously. He was nervous to speak, but he knew he had to. After all, he's made it this far already. Taking another deep breath, Tsuna regained some of his confidence again.

"I do have a good reason, Hibari-san," Tsuna said, sounding more confident than he had expected. The brunette noticed instantly when the skylarks pen stopped mobing and his frame tensed up. Blue-gray eyes looked up slowly to meet golden brown eyes, holding that gaze. Tsuna stared back unblinkingly, as if he were searching in those normally very cold and blood lust eyes. He probably was searching, but wasn't sure for what.

"Hibari-san... We need to talk."


	3. Cornered Policeman

_**Hello again! :D I read many of your reviews, and most of you kept guessing the same thing, which I thought was hillarious xD In this chapter, we finally get Tsuna to confront Hibari! :] How? Well just read and find out O.O And look forward to next chapter where we get into Hibari's head from chapter one to now! xD Enjoy!**_

_**-x- -x-**_

_Chapter 03: Cornered Policeman_

"Hibari-san... We need to talk."

Tsuna watched the skylark carefully, trying to predict what he was going to do next with him. The possibilities were endless. He could attack him, run away again, or actually stay to answer his questions! Or all of above. He could get attacked, then have to chase the skylark, then get the answers he's been wanting for over a month! So he must be prepared for anything. However, when it seemed that Hibari was not going to move from where he sat to attack or something, the short brunette took a step forward, wanting to get a little closer to the prefect. Unfortunately, that one step forward seemed to jolt Hibari back to life. Tsuna gasped when his cloud guardian suddenly stood up from his seat, his blue-gray eyes watching him intently as if he were the enemy, which was probably the case. This somewhat discouraged Tsuna, too nervous to try to take another step forward in fear he will get bitten to death by the threatening looking skylark, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He just couldn't.

"W...Why have you been avoiding me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in a soft voice as he took a couple of steps forward, but soon stopped when the dark haired teen took two steps back in response. For some odd reason, this really hurt the caramel eyed boy. It was almost as if some kind of force had tried to yank his heart from his chest, but failed to do so, leaving only a sharp throbbing. Tsuna's large golden brown eyes filled with obvious hurt as they gazed into guarded blue-gray eyes. But for a split moment, Tsuna thought he saw some kind of concern in those eyes. But it had only been for a moment, so Tsuna wasn't completely sure if he had actually seen it or if it had all been in his head. Either way, that didn't matter right this moment.

"Hibari-san... Please answer my question!" Tsuna said, still deteremind to get an answer despite that he felt hurt. The brunette started to walk forwards again, trying to ignore the fact that the skylark was matching every step backwards. Tsuna's delicate brows knitted together as he bit his bottom lip for a moment, starting to feel a bit lost and a bit frustrated with Hibari's difficult behavior. "Hibari-san!"

_"Stop!"_

Tsuna froze at Hibari's shouted comman, startled that the other had actually spoken when earlier he remained silent. Tsuna noticed that all of his steps had driven Hibari back against the wall, which meant he couldn't take anymore steps backwards if Tsuna kept walking. Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip again, wondering if he should run at Hibari before he did anything rash, but he decided he'd be patient and wait for the skylark to finish what he began to say. If a person told someone to stop, that must mean they had more to say right? However, that didn't seem to be case, as Tsuna watched Hibari's blue-gray gaze shift back and froth from him to outside. Tsuna frowned softly, not understanding why the skylark would stare outside, then at him...then back outside... and then back at him, over and over again for a whole minute. Was that some kind of nervous habit of the prefect's? Finally, Hibari sighed deeply, running a hand through his dark hair as if he decided to give up. The thought made Tsuna all giddy inside for the fact that he may finally get his answer!

"The reason why I've avoided you is because..."

Suddenly Tsuna lurched forward, making his way across the room as fast as he could, but it was too late! Hibari had already jumped out of the open window! Tsuna ran over to the window and stuck his head out, golden brown eyes searching until the spotted the skylark way below, seeming to have landed safely. Hibari looked up from where he stood, his blue-gray eyes meeting with Tsuna's for just a moment before he stalked off, clearly assuming that Tsuna wouldn't have the guts to jump out the window. He assumed correctly. The brunette bit his bottom lip and sighed heavily, brows knitting together in frustration. He had been so close. So, so, so close! If he hadn't been three stories off the ground, he would've jumped too and gone after the cloud guardian! But he was useless when he was Dame-Tsuna. And how Hibari could jump from these heights was beyond the brunette.

"I was so close..." Tsuna mumbled sadly, sighing deeply. Little did the brunette knew, one of the plants Hibari had in his office were a bit shorter and stouter than the rest, and had ridiculously curly sideburns. And since when did plants have a smirking face and a handgun?

"For taking the initiative, I shall reward you with my help Tsuna," Reborn said, as he loaded his gun with a sharp click.

"Eh?"

**_BANG!_**

Tsuna's eyes grew wide as he was shot in the head just as he turned around to see who was in the room with him. The brunette's body went limp for a moment as he fell to his knees, his head bowing once his knees touched the ground. It looked as if the brunette would fall over by how he was swaying a bit, but in the next moment, however, the dying will flame flickered on the boy's head. When Tsuna looked back up, those usualy gentle brown eyes were now a calm fiery amber orange, a color that matched his flame perfectly. Reborn smirked to himself. He made the good choice to have some Hyper dying will bullets made for emergencies. Originally, he was just going to shoot the boy with an ordinary dying will bullet, but because he tried to confront the skylark all on his own, the arcoballeno rewarded him.

"Reborn..." Tsuna said with a soft frown, his voice soft and lower than normal. The baby hitman's gun morphed back into Leon, who perched himself on the baby's leafy shoulder.

"You have your gloves in your pocket as I have instructed you to keep them right? As the boss, it's your responsibility to keep things comfortable between you and your guardians," Reborn lectured as he took off his plant cosplay. Tsuna merely nodded as he took out his gloves from his back pocket, putting them on so they could become the Tenth Vongola gloves instead of woolen gloves. Without wasting another moment, the brunette jumped out of the window himself, landing gracefully once he hit the ground. He glanced around for a moment to see if there was anyone around, but when he saw that the coast was clear, he ran off in the direction he saw Hibari walked. From Hibari's office window, Reborn watched with a smile as his pupil hunted down one of his guardians. Now he had to follow the boy and make sure he got the job done.

Tsuna ran around the school, his amber eyes scanning the area, searching for a familiar mop of dark hair and that black jacket he always wore on his shoulders. Unfortunately, since Hibari had turn a corner when he had been watching the skylark from his window, before Reborn had shot him, he had no clue where the teen had disappeared to. The brunette cam to a halt just as he was about to enter the school building, when he wondered if it would be a good idea to do that when he had a flame over his head. People that didn't understand can freak out and think he was on fire or something on the sort. Tsuna frowned softly, sighing deeply, wondering if Hibari would really be somewhere in the school when he just escaped from it.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~! Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~!_

Tsuna's head instantly snapped upward when he heard that high pitched voice singing, and easily spotted a yellow ball of feathers flying in the sky. At first it flew in circles in the open blue sky, but then it flew towards the school roof top. The school roof top! A soft smirk appeared on the brunette's lips, those amber orange eyes gleaming in victory.

"I've got you now, Hibari-san," Tsuna said softly in that calm and deep voice he possessed when he was in his Hyper Dying Will state. Just then, the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over and that students should report to class. This made Tsuna's smirk widen just a bit. There were several upsides to this. One, no one will be getting in his way. Two, he didn't have to worry about being caught in his Hyper Dying Will state. And Three, Hibari won't expect him because he is supposed to be in class. Never before had he been so grateful that little Hibird was able to sing that annoying song and was incredibly attached to the prefect! When Tsuna was sure that everyone was inside, he dashed inside the building and down the halls, making his way up stairs to his destination. He had thought about just using his flames to fly himself up onto the roof, but then Hibari would get a head's up from the noise his flames make. By foot, he would be able to stay quiet, which was exactly what he was doing as he climbed the flight of stair to the roof top. Once by the door, Tsuna took a moment to stop and listen.

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no~! Heihei bonbon nami de ii~!_

Yes! He was still there, and still oblivious! Or so Tsuna hoped he still was. Quietly, the brunette opened the door that led to the roof top, silently stepping out into the open, but all the while his eyes were darting back and forth calmly. He didn't see Hibari out in the open, so that meant... Tsuna looked up over his head, and couldn't help but smirk when he saw a foot just slightly poking over. Distracted by his little discovery, however, Tsuna accidentally let the door slip past his fingers just when it was only an inch away from being closed quietly, effectively letting the sound of a closing door echo through the silent air. Tsuna's gaze narrowed when he saw Hibari's foot twitch before it quickly disappeared. Why hadn't he been more careful? Using his flames, seeing as there was no point in hiding anymore, Tsuna shot himself up into the air and onto the little roof Hibari had the habit of taking naps on. Unfortunately, the prefect had guessed who it could've been and was already jumping down just when the brunette landed. Tsuna clicked his tongue, as he shot himself forward, this time maneuvering himself so that he would land right in front of the skylark. That still didn't stop Hibari from turning on his heel and running the other way, hover.

"Tch! Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted after the prefect, frustration clear in his low voice as he ran after Hibari in hot pursuit. The prefect through the door open and before stepping through and tried to close the door shut again, but a pair of gloved hand took hold of the other side of the door knob. And so proceeded a game of tug-o-war between Hibari and Tsuna in which Hibari was trying to shut the door and Tsuna was trying to keep it open. This whole situation was ridiculous in Tsuna's eyes, who still didn't understand why the prefect was so keen on avoiding him!

"Why...Hibari-san!" Tsuna grounded out as he struggled against Hibari's strength. Surprisingly, they were evenly matched, but that didn't matter at the moment! Tsuna wanted answers damnit! "Tell me! Why are you avoiding me, Hibari-san?"

"..."

Tsuna let out soft frustrated growl when the other insisted on stay quiet and refused to give him an answer. Frustration, anger, hurt. They all were boiling inside the brunette's small body, along with his will to talk to Hibari and try to fix things between them so that prefect won't look away every time they met eyes, or walk out of the room whenever he walked in, or turned and walked away from him, or run away from him! The orange flame flickered as it grew just a bit bigger, just as the brunette through his whole back into this tug-o-war, and yanked with a strength that overpowered Hibari's. Sadly, when he did this, Tsuna lost his balance and fell backwards. Hibari too, caught off guard by the brunette's unexpected strength, was pulled forward and falling. With a thud, they both fell, Hibari on top of Tsuna, with his knees and hands on either side of the small boy's body/head. Slightly wide blue-gray eyes gazed down into narrowed amber orange, locked in a stare down, and apparently, Tsuna won as Hibari quickly jumped away from the brunette and once again tried to make a run for it. But Tsuna wouldn't have that. Quickly scrambling to his feet, Tsuna lunged forward and tackled Hibari to the ground just like he had done with Gokudera earlier.

"No! You're not running away from me!" Tsuna shouted as he pinned the skylark down against the ground by sitting on his waist and holding his shoulder down. But even without this, it seemed as if Hibari had frozen up the moment Tsuna had climbed on top of him. Tsuna's breath came out in soft pants, all the struggling and running, and scuffling had worn him out some, and judging by Hibari's chest rising and falling more rapidly than usual, he too was worn by it all. Tsuna gazed down at the prefect with narrowed eyes before he repeated his earlier demand, "Tell me! Why are you avoiding me, Hibari-san?"

And just like last time, silence met his words, as the prefect remained quiet and even turned his head to the side so not to look at the brunette. Tsuna stared wide eyed at the prefect at that small action. Did Hibari hate him so much that he was avoiding him? Did he hate him so much that he couldn't look at him?

"Y...You hate me that much, don't you... Hibari-san? ...Do you..." Tsuna stopped talking in mid-sentence as he bowed his head. Hibari kept his head turned away from him, of course, those blue-gray eyes staring off at nothing, anything but the brunette that straddled him. However, those eyes widened when he felt something wet fell onto his cheek. The prefect snapped his head to face forward, looking up at the small brunette just in time to see his flame dye off, and those familiar caramel eyes welled up with tears that delicately rolled down his cheeks. "D-Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have you avoid me, Hibari-san? I-It really hurts! It hurts e-every time you walk away from me, or leave the room w-when I'm there, or when you look away so fast! But it hurts the most when y-you run... wh-when you run away from me! I-I knew Hibari-san hated me, but I didn't think you'd hate me so much to avoid me!"

Tsuna sniffed softly as he raised his hand to wipe his tears away with the back of it. It really did hurt. It hurt more than he thought it would. It was as if someone was slowly tearing his heart into peices while sticking needles into it at the same time.

"I-It hurts..." Tsuna whispered as he closed his eyes, letting his tears roll down his flushed face, not caring if Hibari saw him in this state. Not like the prefect would care right? He'd probably hates him even more for being such a crybaby! So it startled the brunette when he felt a hand hesitantly cup his cheeks. Teary caramel eyes opened to gaze down into blue-gray eyes, confusion and sadness swimming in his pools of brown. Did Hibari now feel pity towards him?

"The reason why I avoided you is because..."

Tsuna blinked as Hibari finally spoke, saying the same line he said before jumping out the window. Tsuna waited patiently for Hibari to continue, but the oddest thing happened before him. Slowly, the prefects pale cheeks flushed pink...then flushed red to the point that his whole face was red. Stunned, Tsuna watched as Hibari covered his face with the hand that had reached up to caress him, his eyes looking off to the side. Tsuna then began to worry if something was wrong with the prefect, who began to take deep breaths.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said hesitantly, before his world suddenly went whirling around and their roles were reversed, with Hibari now hovering above him. Tsuna stared up wide eyed as Hibari gazed down at him with a pink face instead of red, and he seemed to be chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Tsuna blinked rapidly, blinking away the last few tears as the prefect drew closer to him to the point where he could see every detail in those eyes of his. He could see how there was a ring of light gray around Hibari's pupil followed by the soft blue interweaving with that light gray with faded to a darker gray until it became an outer ring of that dark gray. Tsuna could also see how long and how dark the prefect's lashes, which would cast soft shadows on his cheeks whenever he blinked. Tsuna shivered softly when he felt Hibari's lips by his ear, and those very lips whispered three little words.

"I like you..."

Before Tsuna knew it, the body above him disappeared, and the slamming of a door echoed through the open sky. Hibari had just ran away from him again, but this time it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt because now he knew why he was running away. The brunette laid there on the ground, his caramel eyes wide and staring up at the sky, stunned. Then slowly, a sweet shade of pink adorned the boy's cheeks as his eyes softened, sweet feelings shining in them. Quietly, Tsuna pushed himself up from the ground, dusted himself off, then left and went back to class, where he was scolded and humiliated by the teacher. But Tsuna didn't care. For the rest of the school day, Tsuna was in a daze, his golden brown eyes softer than usual, and always staring off into space as if he were remembering some sweet memory. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had escaped the lackeys with little to no injuries, had noticed the change, but didn't ask, because they thought it was a nice look for the brunette. After school, Tsuna walked home quietly with his friends, his mind elsewhere. And when he arrived him, he went straight up to his room in that daze. He had automatically went straight to his desk where he pulled out a little journal from one of the drawers, a journal he was forced to keep by Reborn. Most of it was full of useless nonsense, but today he had something special to write. Opening to the next clean page, Tsuna grabbed a pen, sighed softly, and proceeded to write the first meaningful thought this journal would get.

_Today I found out three things about Hibari-san. One, he has very pretty eyes. Two, he likes me. And three...he's incredibly shy._


	4. Love Struck Policeman Part 1

_**_**Hello! You're reviews for chapter three made me all warm and happy inside owo They encourage me to keep writing and I look forward to reading them! Also, I noticed that I made a few mistakes through out my story! Most of them being spelling or I accidentally leave a word out o-o' I apologize for my mistakes! I try ****my best to read my writing before posting it on, but I do all the writing and posting a night when I'm sleepy so yeah... It's about the only time I can write xD So for those who ignore my mistakes, I am grateful to you guys! Oh, and please excuse my delayed reply! I was really busy these past couple of months with my AP homework, Tennis, occasional writer's block, and of course, proooom~ And I have a research paper due next week, so yeah, busy, busy, busy! Dx Anyways, in this chapter, it's chapter one but in Hibari's POV! I meant to put everything together, but that would've been long...after all, this chapter is 4,873 words long without my intro! So please Enjoy!  
><strong>_**_

_**-x- -x-**_

_Chapter 04: Love Struck Policeman Part 1  
><em>

It finally happened. He swore to himself when he was a child that he would love Namimori the most the moment he saw the magnificent school. However, that seemed to have went out the window a month ago, when Hibari finally realized his feelings for a certain brunette. The skylark wasn't sure when these feelings started, it could have started when he first laid eyes on the small boy, or the first time he talked(threatened) to him, or it could've been the first time he heard him laugh, or the first time he saw him fight with that golden flame of his and those amber orange eyes. He wasn't sure, nor did he think it mattered. What mattered was the fact that it only took one warm smile from Sawada Tsunayoshi to bang that dislodged cupid's arrow through Hibari's heart. How he had gotten the boy to smile had been no big deal at the time, but now every time he thought about it, his heart would pound so loudly against his chest because now that he thought about it, it had been embarrassing right?

Hibari sighed heavily as he watched the P.E. course, just so he could give himself something to do instead of staying in his office doing nothing. Not even a nap appealed to him at this moment. No, not when his head was so full of a certain brunette. The skylark stomped down on a blush that threatened to dust his pale cheeks before he lightly chewed the inside of his cheek. He couldn't get Tsuna's smiling face out of his head. Especially the one he recieved when the brunette had caught him saving a black kitten...

_-x- Flashback -x-_

_"Hibari! Hibari!"_

_Blue-gray eyes glanced up in time to see the little yellow bird flying towards him, perching himself on his head. The prefect looked over at his clock that hung on the east side of office, reading 5:45 PM. A sigh escaped him as he looked back down at his unfinished work. He hated leaving undone, but it was already this late and he had to do his evening patrol before heading back home for the day. The skylark stared at his work for a couple of minutes before deciding he'd come early in the morning to finish. After putting his things away neatly, Hibari grabbed his coat and left his office with Hibird dozing off on his head. Of course, before going off onto his evening patrol around Namimori, he made a quick round around the school to make sure there was no one on school property after school hours. He found a pair of delinquents smoking in the back of the school. The two boys were from another school, so they didn't realize just how much trouble they were in and laughed at the prefect when he said he'd bite them to death. They weren't laughing for long, for Hibari's words rang true. After taking care of those goons, the skylark went around town just as he had planned to do from the moment he woke up this morning. He was happy to say that he didn't run into anymore trouble after those ignorant delinquents that are probably in the Namimori hospital by now, getting sympathized by those who knew what Hibari was capable of._

_Hibari took his time near the water channel that went through town when he walked by it, always loving how tranquil it was during this time of the day. There would usually be no one around because the sun would be setting around this time. Most children who come to play here would be home, probably eating a nice warm meal or doing their homework, or perhaps already in bed if they were early birds. And teenagers don't come here often other than to make-out, but they know fully well not to do that around this time when Hibari was doing his daily patrols. Adults, well they simply dont come here just because they don't. So yes, it was very calming just to walk around here, not having to worry about any distractions or interruptions... Or so Hibari thought._

_"Mew! ...Mew!"_

_Hibari stopped in his tracks at the soft mewling of what sounded like a kitten. He looked around, but didn't spot any fur around him. But then again, the mewling sounded distant, no where near him. Hibari's blue-gray eyes narrowed when he continued to hear the kitten's cries, instantly heading towards the sound. When he realized, however that the sound was taking him towards the water, the skylark's pace quickened. He took his coat off and dropped it on the ground when he spotted the drift wood coming down stream towards him with the little kitten clinging onto the wood for dear life. He dove into the water without hesitation when he reached the water's edge, Hibird flying off his head when the bird realized what his master was going to do. Hibari, with long and powerful strokes, swam towards the kitten, eyes narrowing when the small thing finally lost its grip and slipped under the water. The prefect dove under the water and swam towards the sinking kitten, catching it before he swam back up. Hibari's gaze remained narrowed when the kitten didn't mewl in distress once the hit the surface, but after a few gentle but firm taps on it's back, it gave out a little cry and a few hacks to get the water out of its lungs. Satisfied, Hibari swam back to shore, sighing heavily when the water that clung to his clothes weighed him down a bit as he stood up. He looked down at the trembling kitten, shivering from being wet and cold, and shook his head lightly. Babies of any species were so weak..._

_"Hibari-san!"_

_Cool blue-grey eyes looked up at the sound of his name, only to see the small herbivore that was usually surrounded by other herbivores running towards him. The brunette seemed flushed in the face, as if he had been running as fast as he could and for a long time. And by the way he struggled to breath when he finally reached the prefect, made Hibari quirk a curious brow up._

_"A-Are you okay...Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped as he tried to regain his breath, crouching over in exhaustion._

_"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be herbivore?" Hibari said with a frown. Tsuna didn't answer immediately, still heaving for a steady breath._

_"B-Because! I saw Hibari-san jump into the water a-and I thought that something was wrong!" Tsuna said once he started to breath a little more calmly._

_"Mew!"_

_Large caramel eyes looked down to spot the little kitten in Hibari's arms, and they instantly widened, before softening. The brunette looked up at the skylark curiously and hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if he was debating over something._

_"Ne Hibari-san... did you save this kitten from drowning?" Tsuna asked curiously, as he reached out to lightly pet the kitten's wet head, earning a mewl and a soft purr from the small thing, which in return made Tsuna smile softly._

_"Yes. Is there a problem?" Hibari challenged, instantly assuming that the brunette was trying to pick a fight with him. Tsuna instantly backed away, waving his hands around as he shook his head vigorously._

_"N-no, no! Of course not!," Tsuna said nervously, looking around, fear lightly tinting his eyes. "It's just... this is the first time I've seen Hibari-san being kind..." the brunette smiled, "it's nice..."_

_The prefect froze up at the words, but more importantly, at the smile he was given. The smile reached the boy's eyes completely, and was just so...warm, and sweet. Hibari could see happiness glow in the smiling face before him, hich gave off the illusion of adoration. To put it simply, the smile struck Hibari's heart string so hard that it broke. And because it broke, all Hibari could do was stare at Tsuna with his usual stoic gaze, though inside he was a mess. A hot, gooey mess. The brunette glanced at his watch before sighing softly in disappointment._

_"I have to go. If I'm late, Reborn will have my head," Tsuna said with a soft pout, a pout that made Hibari's heart flutter about like a butterfly. The small Vongola Tenth looked up at Hibari from under his long brown eyelashes curiously. "Are you going to give this kitten a good home?"_

_Hibari nodded stiffly, before earning yet another one of those warm smiles that made his heart stop altogether._

_"Great! Well, bye then Hibari-san, see you at school!" Tsuna chirped happily before he turned and ran off into the direction of his home, leaving a dripping wet and stunned Hibari, along with a dripping wet mewling kitten. He didn't move for a long time until Hibird came flying back onto his head again, and he decided it was time to go. The prefect grabbed his coat, put it on despite being wet, and walked off back home. Anyone who saw the skylark would do a double take and rub their eyes to make sure they weren't being deceived. Those who saw Hibari that day and time, have never seen the skylark blush so red in the face before. Actually, they never seen Hibari's pale skin turn any other color besides his natural skin tone. Those who saw, made sure not to stare for too long, or else they could get bitten to death. Which would ruin the moment completely._

_-x- End of Flashback -x-_

That's how it all came crashing down on Hibari, how he realized he had liked the boy for a very long time only he had been denying it to himself the whole time. He never thought one little smile would change everything... Especially the fact that when he was in love, he apparently and shamefully seemed to be, terrible shy. The thought brought a light grimace to the prefect's face, not very proud of the fact that Tsuna had the power to make him weak in the knees and blush like a high school girl in love. It was just...embarrassing! Almost as embarrassing as if he were to surrender! Which of course would never happen, but then again, he never thought he'd fall in love, and with an herbivore no less.

Suddenly, Hibari felt the hair on his neck stand on ends, and he got the strangest feeling that he was being watched. And being watched was not something he really enjoyed. The prefect turned his blue-grey eyes upwards to the 2nd floor of the school where he felt the gaze coming from. He blankly stared into oddly familiar caramel eyes, and it took a moment for the skylark that he was staring into Tsuna's very eyes. At first, Hibari stared back blankly, thinking that Tsuna would look away soon enough like the brunette usually did when their eyes met, but he didn't. The fact that the boy wasn't looking away on purpose unnerved the skylark and made him incredibly nervous as he felt his heart pound loudly against his chest. The prefect frowned uncomfortably, wondering why Tsuna was staring at him like that. Usually when this happened, even before Hibari realized his feelings for the boy, Tsuna would flush pink, flail a bit, and quickly look away. Hibari admitted that he had always found this very amusing, but now he found it unbearably cute more than anything that he too would flush pink. Under Tsuna's unwavering gaze, however, he felt a dark red blush threatening to make its way on his face, so like every time he felt this threat when he and the brunette stared for a little too long, Hibari quickly looked away and walked off as he felt his ears burn red.

Hibari let out sigh of relief once he turned a corner and was out of Tsuna's sight, allowing his blush to blossom across his face instead of just his ears. The skylark placed a hand over his face, as if that alone would hide his blush or make it disappear in some had Tsuna been staring at him? Perhaps he had been spacing off and just so happened to be looking at him, or maybe he was looking at something else that just so happened to be in his direction? But of course, Hibari wasn't stupid enough to delude himself with that kind of logic. It was quite obvious with the way Tsuna's were so focused, so intense, that he had been staring at him. The boy only got that kind of look in his eyes when he was in his hyper dying will form, not when he was such an herbivore. But in those few moments when Tsuna had been staring him down, and actually won, Hibari felt like he had been the herbivore instead. Which was ridiculous because he was a natural predator! But Tsuna...he isn't actually quite the herbivore he seems to be. The memory of Tsuna's gaze made the prefect's blush darken and the butterflies in hi stomach flutter like crazy. Yes.. Tsuna definitely wasn't an herbivore.

Hibari sighed shakily as he tried to calm his beating and frantic heart. He knew that he liked Tsuna a lot. Possibly even love him, but he didn't want to think about those kinds of feelings just yet. If he was flustered just from liking the boy, he couldn't imagine how many heart attacks he'd get if he were to be in love with Tsuna. Though he wasn't sure when he started to feel this way, he knew that it was long before he had gotten himself involved with the mafia and joined the brunette's Vongola Famiglia. And when he seriously thought and considered the possibilities of what made him like Tsuna, Hibari kept coming to the thought that perhaps the brunette's clumsy and deceiving weak nature had charmed him, and that had unconsciously made him want to watch over Tsuna, to protect him. When he thought about it, he really has been watching Tsuna all this time and has always been there for the boy when he needed the help whether he was being bullied or was under attack by some other mafia famiglia. Hibari could clearly remember all the times he'd beat the punks that dared to bully Tsuna, usually harder than if they had been bullying someone else entirely. Then there was that time he helped Tsuna and his friends at the festival when they were being ganged up on. Sure the skylark had been cold, but that's just his nature and he hadn't realized his blossoming feelings then. So yes, his feelings for Tsuna has been growing all this time, and it took him a very long time to actually notice it. A very long time indeed... But he never thought he'd be so shy and so easily embarrassed when he liked someone.

Sighing deeply, Hibari's blush finally died away so that his cheeks were back to that pale cream color. He glanced around out of habit when he had these small embarrassing episodes before he made his way back to his office, thinking that a nap sounded really good right about now, though it hadn't appealed to him earlier. But now, he really needed the nap. He needed to sleep off all of his silly worries and just calm himself down. However, even in his dreams he was haunted by Tsuna's lovely smiling face and couldn't escape it. Hibari closed the door behind him once he entered his office and debated whether he should lock the door or not. In the end, he decided not to in case his men had to report to him about something or another that was going on campus. Hibari simply went over to his black leather couch and plopped himself on it, staring up at the ceiling as he waited for sleep to envelope him. As he laid there though, all he thought about was Tsuna, wondering what he was doing, what he was thinking, and if he ever crossed the brunette's thoughts. Hibari didn't think Tsuna saw him anything more than that a brute that bit people to death. The thought was a bit depressing, but it was the truth wasn't it?

_'I wonder...if he'd always think of me that way,'_Hibari thought to himself before he finally dozed off and fell into sweet dreams. However, Hibari soon found himself standing by the window in his office and looking out of it, allowing his mind to wander. This was was strange. Wasn't he on the couch a moment ago? And when did it sun suddenly go from being high in the sky to where it was slowly disappearing in the horizon, his room becoming an orange glow from the setting sun. Confused, the skylark barely noticed the soft knock at his door. It wasn't until he heard the door open that he realized that someone was here to see him. Normally, he'd feel irritated that someone would dare to disturb him, but for some odd reason, he felt really calm and as if he already knew who was at the door. But he didn't know...did he? Hibari turned to see who it was, and felt his heart stop when he saw Tsuna standing there by the door, looking as if there was something he wanted to say. Though his mind was telling him to run away, to escape these fluttering emotions, the skylark found himself striding over to the brunette till he stood in front of him. What's more, he even reached out and gently caressed that round and soft cheek.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said, speaking softly and steadily, though he was practically shaking like a leaf on the inside. Why wasn't his body listening to him! He didn't want to touch Tsuna at all! Well, he did, but he didn't think he'd be able to! He had been positive that the moment his skin made contact with the brunette's, he'd flush and freak out, possibly get dizzy. But he didn't, he couldn't even feel his cheeks burning with a blush. This was so unusual. Hibari watched with blue-gray eyes as Tsuna blushed adorably, looked away for just a moment, before looking back at him with those big caramel eyes of his.

"I have something to tell Hibari-san..." Tsuna mumbled, fidgeting lightly under his touch, and with every passing second, Tsuna's face seemed to get redder and redder. Naturally, Hibari thought this was incredibly and unbearably adorable, and he wanted nothing more than to take the boy into his arms and hug him tightly. But the skylark couldn't bring himself to do that, mostly because his body wouldn't listen to him and was moving on its own. With a calm expression, despite his thudding heart, Hibari watched as Tsuna took hold of the hand that had been gently caressing him and looked up at him with some sort of emotion swimming in those golden brown eyes.

"I like you...Kyouya."

Hibari woke with a start when the final bell of the day ran loud and clear. The skylark looked around to realize that he was lying on the couch and was still in his office, and there was no Tsuna whatsoever. Hibari sat up on his couch, face flushing pink as he blankly stared at the ground for a few moments before he covered his face with both hands, his blush darkening and traveling down to his neck and up to his ears. His couch didn't have pillows at all, but if it had, he would've been hugging it with his face buried in it. He did this all the time at home whenever he thought about Tsuna or had a dream of him like he had only moments ago. I helped him calm down and it was the only time he tried to hide behind something. It was embarrassing, the things that Tsuna was capable of making him do, but at the same time, it made him skylark thought back to his dream and sighed heavily, feeling very flustered. Hibari knew it was just a dream, and that Tsuna would never confess to him that he liked the skylark or call him by his first name, but still, it had seemed so real. Even now, his heart was still pounding against his chest that he could hear loudly in his ears. Why was he like this? It wasn't fair at all that he gets so flustered at anything that involves the brunette in any way.

Hibari removed his hands when he heard a knock at his door. For a moment, the skylark began to panic as he remembered his dream. What if it was Tsuna that was behind the door? What if he was here to confess? The thought made Hibari's heart skip a beat, but he shook his head. He already told himself that the chances of the brunette liking him were little to none, so it couldn't be him. After a moment of internal panic, the door opened and Kusakabe poked his head in through the crack. Hibari was relieved that it was only his vice-principal and not the adorable brunette. He was also very thankful that he had been able to force his blush down to the point that it was nonexistent, or then he'd have to beat someone to near death for seeing him in such a flustered state.

"Kyou-san, are you too busy to do the patrol, or should I do it?" the rather friendly vice-president asked. Hibari didn't say a word for a moment before he stood up and lightly stretched. "I'll do it. You can go home Kusakabe."

Kusakabe good naturedly nodded and bid the skylark farewell before he left and shut the door behind him, leaving Hibari alone in his office again. But the skylark didn't linger in his office for long as he picked up his jacket uniform from the couch where it laid, put it on, and left his office briskly. Before his evening patrol, he'd do a patrol after school ends so that there are no lingering students that weren't supposed to be around. Of course, he would ask if they were here for after school tutoring or sports, and if the answer is yes, he'd let them be. But if it's a no, naturally he'd teach them a lesson so they wouldn't loiter around ever again. Hibari was happy to say that not many student dare to stay after school hours if they don't have to. They head straight home if they knew what was good for them. Patrol was going perfectly fine for Hibari, only running into a few students, and all of them were only around because they were headed to their tutoring classes. But things took a wild turn when he approached three particular students. At first, Hibari didn't notice them as he was glancing down the other halls to see if there were unwanted students or people, his blue-gray eyes narrowed and his steps brisk and prideful.

"Oh look, it's Hibari-san."

Hibari instantly looked up at the sound of his name, and his gaze narrowed when he realized that it was the baseball fellow that he hears so many girls talk about. Many times, this guys goo nature personality really irritates the skylark to the point that he wants to bite the guy to death several times over, but he restrains himself from doing so. But perhaps, right now would be a good time to beat him, along with that noisy italian bomber. If his memory served him correctly, there was no baseball practice today, which meant they had no reason to be on school grounds. Hibari was ready to pull out his tonfas and march over to beat Yamamoto and Gokudera up, but then he locked gazes with familiar caramel eyes, and the skylark's heart instantly stopped. Without skipping a beat, Hibari turned on his heel and walked in the direction he just came from, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. How could he forget that those two herbivores always hung around Tsuna? And their eyes met at such a close distance! It was a mystery why he wasn't blushing right now. Probably because he was in too much shock over the fact that he had a rather dense moment. Well no matter. Soon his heart will calm down and he can go about his normal life. After all, it's not like Tsuna would ever dare to chase him since the brunette held so much fear for him.

The thought did make Hibari falter, but he kept walking briskly. The reason why Tsuna would never return his feelings was because he feared him. Hibari wasn't blind, he's seen the brunette flinch and panic every time he sees the sight of him. How can a relationship between to people ever work out if there's fear? Sure, Tsuna hasn't been that afraid of him lately, but that's because he's been avoiding the other like he had only moments ago. It was only natural for an herbivore to grow less afraid if the carnivore starts to act weird and avoid them. Hibari sighed softly, before he frowned softly when he heard footsteps behind him, getting louder the closer they were to him. The skylark glanced over his shoulder, and felt himself pale considerably when he saw Tsuna running after him. His instincts told him to run, and that's exactly what he did in the next moment. Hibari sprinted at full speed as he continued to hear Tsuna's shorter steps still on his tail, and was it him, or did they get a little faster? The skylark could heard his heart pounding in his ears as well as panic rising in his was Tsuna chasing him! Was this related to the fact that he has been staring at him in the morning? It occurred to the dark haired cloud guardian that perhaps he had dropped something and Tsuna was only trying to return it to him, or maybe he had to ask him something. But that made Hibari's dread grow in him. If Tsuna had something to ask him, no doubt it was to ask him why he's been avoiding him! To be honest, he never wanted to answer that, not as long as his heart kept jumping around whenever he laid eyes on the brunette. Hibari then realized that in order to avoid that, he had to shake Tsuna off somehow! '

Taking a sharp corner, Hibari quickly ran into the nearest classroom, and silently closed the door so not to give away his position. He quickly went over to the window and opened it, slipping outside and jumping down onto the ground. Luckily, they were on the first flower, so it was an easy jump and he quickly walked away from the scene. He didn't have a particular destination, he just wanted to be far away from Tsuna, to avoid answering that dreadful question! As he walked aimlessly, he spotted the two herbivores. They seemed to be arguing, or rather, that silver headed guy was shouting something obscene while the tall one was trying to calm him down. Then, as Hibari continued to watch, that tall one suddenly grabbed the loud one by shoulder and kissed him. Kissed him! Hibari never knew they had that kind of relationship. The skylark normally would break up this kind of thing and beat up both parties, but seeing them kiss, reminded him of Tsuna, and how he wished he could have that kind of relationship with the brunette. Hibari frowned softly. He'll let this go just once, only because he was being gracious. Besides, those two broke when the loud when pushed the tall one away and started to babble about something with a red face, but didn't really seem angry. More like he was flustered, just like he always felt around Tsuna. The skylark gave those two one fleeting glance before he walked off back into the school, needing to do another quick sweep around the premises before he went for a patrol around Namimori, but all that time, his mind was infested with thoughts of Tsuna, and how he embarrassingly ran away from the other. How could he ever face Tsuna again?


	5. Love Struck Policeman Part 2

_**Hey guys! So sorry for the delay but I was uber busy because it was my last month of school and I graduated! Woot! Anyways, like always, your reviews make me happy! I'm so glad you guys like this shy Hibari I try my best to portray! But I must tell you, because a couple of you guys have asked if this fanfic is 2718, in which Tsuna is the seme. I am sorry, but it is not! It is an 1827, where Hibari is a bashful seme! Why? Because I've read many, many 1827 fanfics and 2718 fanfics. In 1827 fanfics, Hibari is usually a dominating seme if not sometimes a kind a gentle seme, and Tsuna is the blushing and adorable uke. And in 2718, Hibari is either a shy and easily embarrassed uke or hot tempered, or both and Tsuna is the cheerful and shy or somewhat cheeky seme! I wanna create a fanfic in which Hibari is the shy and embarrassed seme and Tsuna isn't so shy and rather bold uke! It is both very adorable and amusing! Especially in later chapters when I start to have fun with both of them :3 Anyways, please enjoy part two of Love Stuck Policeman!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 05: Love Struck Policeman Part 2_

"Kyou-san, we caught Hashimoto vandalizing the school once again," Kusakabe reported to Hibari, who sat at his desk, aimlessly staring outside of his window. His gray-blue eyes turned to look at his vice-president, a scowl settling on his features before he said in a not so happy voice, "That's the third time this week. Those herbivores must be enjoying that I'm not around to carry out their punishment."

"Well, if you want to, you could Kyou-san," Kusakabe said, politely suggesting to the skylark that he could leave for a few moments to seriously beat bit of sense into a student. But much to his surprise, Hibari shook his head. "No. You go take care of it. Be sure to get the message across this time, that vandalizing is a serious crime here at school."

"Of course, Kyou-san," Kusakabe said with a slight bow before he turned and left the skylark's office, his eyebrows furrowing together just a bit. Usually, Hibari would never refuse an offer to go beat up an unfortunate student, but lately, this past whole week actually, the dark haired teen has refused each and every offer that required him to leave his office. It was really strange indeed, but Kusakabe was a smart guy, smarter than he looked at least. He could tell that Hibari was avoiding something, or rather someone. He wasn't sure who, but he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with that small and short brunette. What was his name again? Sawada Tsunayoshi right? Yes, that's the one. Kusakabe hasn't failed to notice how unusually protective his leader is of the brunette, and he was pretty sure Hibari didn't realize it until just recently. Perhaps that could be the reason for his strange behavior. Hibari must've realized this and started uncover other feelings as well. Kusakabe couldn't help but smile at the thought as he gathered a couple of the disciplinary officials and told them to guard Hibari's door while he gather a few more to follow him to go punish this Hashimoto kid. It was almost hard to believe that Hibari was growing up! He wondered how these new feelings would change his leader. From what he's seen and knows, love has the strange ability to soften one's heart, especially if it concerns the person they harbor these feelings for.

_'Ah, that's probably why Kyou-san has also been refusing to punish Sawada-kun,'_Kusakabe thought to himself, chuckling softly to himself. His leader had a lot to learn when it comes to love, but surely if Sawada Tsunayoshi were to return his feelings, that boy would be able to help Hibari mature in an emotional way. Speaking of a certain skylark, Hibari sighed heavily as he leaned back into his chair, his arms resting on the arm rests. He looked up to the ceiling as he thought how boring it was to be here in the office and just doing paper work or nothing at all. But this was a whole lot better than getting caught by Tsuna. A week ago, that herbivore tried to actually chase him down and catch him. Something that had caught Hibari completely by surprise to the point that the cloud guardian actually ran away and hid from him. Thinking back on it, it was really embarrassing what he did, but he couldn't help it. The thought of Tsuna catching him, it was scary. Not because the boy was threatening or anything, but because he could ask him something that could potentially be threatening. Something that could threaten his sanity. If Tsuna were to ask him, and Hibari answered honestly, the other could reject him altogether, he could think of him as disgusting and be even more afraid of him than he already is. Hibari felt he would insane from despair if that were to happen. So no, he really couldn't risk being seen by Tsuna at all, and for that reason, he's locked himself in his office this whole week, neglecting part of his duties and passing them over to Kusakabe. It was a hard thing to do, because according to his vice-president's reports, the school's stability seemed to be tipping over for the worse. Only because everyone knows that he hasn't been around as of lately.

"Those rotten herbivores... As soon as I can leave this office, I'm biting them all to death," Hibari said coldly under his breath, his cool blue-gray eyes closing momentarily in irritation. So hurry up Tsuna... Give up on trying to catch him. The only good thing of being locked away in his office is that the brunette hasn't dared to try to go to his office, that or it hasn't occurred to him. He had two of his men stand guard just in case though. If Tsuna were to come, they would stop him, or if the brunette went into the hyper dying will mode, it would give Hibari a head's up and he would make a quick escape. Yes, this plan of his was flawless...or so Hibari hoped. A sigh escaped the skylark's lips as he opened his eyes again, glancing over at his desk, at the paperwork on it. He should probably finish all of it by today... Or maybe half of it, or then he won't have anything to do tomorrow. He has a lot more work than usual, most likely because the students have a bit more freedom at the moment. Hibari scowled more deeply. Yes, when he leaves this place, he will definitely bite them to death ten times harder than usual...

The bell rung for lunch and Hibari sighed again before sitting up in his chair, rolling his head on his shoulders a bit. He might as well get to work, seeing as he wasted most of his morning with naps or just simply day dreaming about a certain brunette. However, as he picked up his pen and started to work, Hibari's mind started to wander yet again. Though he was deliberately avoiding the Tsuna, he missed him terribly. Before, he would avoid him, but still had the chance to see the brunette here and there around the school. Now, he hasn't seen Tsuna for a whole week! He hasn't seen those big brown eyes or that sweet smile of his. He hasn't seen Tsuna have one of his clumsy moments during P.E. which he found unbelievably adorable. But most of all, he missed his voice. He missed that soft and sweet tone of his. Hibari wished he could hear Tsuna's voice at least once... Perhaps he should leave his office, at least once, to go find the boy and hear him at least utter one word before coming back. The idea was tempting, very tempting indeed...but Hibari resisted the urge. He told himself over and over that it was too risky and he would regret later when Tsuna caught him and asked why he has been avoiding him and he tells him his honest answer and then Tsuna would hate him even more and think of his as disgusting. Hibari felt his shoulders slump at each negative thought, and his pen started to slow down until it stopped. He never thought rejection would be such a scary thought.. The skylark mildly wondered if the few girls that have had the guts to confess to him feel this way before they approach him, and after he's bluntly rejects them with a 'no' and walks away? Perhaps he should be a tad nicer to them, and not be so quick to say no and walk away...

Hibari made that small mental note to himself before he resumed his work just when the door opened to his office, soon followed by a slam. Hibari didn't look up from his work, assuming that it was Kusakabe or one of his subordinates who have entered the room. Because really? Who else could it be? And only those men slam the door when they step into his office. Not because they mean too, but all of them don't know how to control their strength! Well, except for Kusakabe, but that guy didn't really count, seeing as he was an herbivore on the inside though he looked more like a carnivore on the outside. Not that it makes any difference for Hibari, who considered himself at the top of the food chain no matter what.

"There better be a good reason why you dare to interrupt my work," Hibari said, not looking up from his work as he spoke. He didn't get an answer at first, and this somewhat irritated the skylark. He was about to say something else, to tell this person to speak up, but he found it that he didn't need to do such a thing.

"I do have a good reason, Hibari-san."

Hibari froze at the sound of Tsuna's voice, his hand instantly stopped writing and simply held his pen as he tensed up visibly. Slowly, he looked up to meet with those very caramel eyes he's come to love so much already. Those normally gentle and warm eyes were staring at him intently, as if they could see right through him, as if the brunette was reading his heart like an open book. The feeling made Hibari feel incredibly nervous because for a moment, he really thought Tsuna was capable of doing that, but he knew better than to believe that. He knew his expression was emotionless at the moment for Tsuna, aside from the pounding of his heart. Hibari was amazed he was even capable of keeping a mask on around the brunette. But then again, he's had plenty of practice this entire time. As Hibari continued to stare Tsuna, and Tsuna stared right back, the skylark started to wonder why the brunette was here? How come he didn't hear some kind of warning from his men? Had he been to engrossed in his thoughts to have heard something? What did Tsuna want?

"Hibari-san... We need to talk."

Of course.. Why else would Tsuna be here? But still, he didn't expect the brunette to ever have the guts to come to his office! But then again, he had the guts to chase him down a week ago. Hibari knew he should probably run away like the last time, but the idea of actually "running away" a second time didn't please him. However, with the way Tsuna was watching him, as if he knew he was thinking about running away and that he planned to get what he wanted made Hibari feel that he should probably run away again. Or maybe there was a way to get him to leave without seeming like a coward. Perhaps he could threaten him to beat him up, that usually seemed to always work in the past, but he didn't want Tsuna to be anymore scared of him. Maybe he could just simply ask Tsuna to leave, and perhaps coldly towards him so the other would think that he was in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered. But he didn't want to act coldly towards the brunette...he didn't even think it was possible anymore. A million thoughts ran through the skylarks mind, not paying much attention to Tsuna since he was trying to figure out how to get rid of him. But the moment Tsuna took a step towards him, Hibari became alert instantly and stood abruptly out of instinct, emitting a gasp from Tsuna for startling him.

Hibari kept his blue-gray eyes on the brunette, watching him as he anticipated his next move. He couldn't afford Tsuna to get too close to him! If he got too close, there was no doubt he would start to get flustered and blush! He didn't want to show this embarrassingly shy and easily flustered side of him to Tsuna. That and his heart wouldn't be able to stop pounding if the brunette was too close to him, even now it was starting to pick up in speed even though Tsuna was across the room.

"W...Why have you been avoiding me, Hibari-san?" Tsuna said as he took a few steps forward, and Hibari instantly took a few steps back. He didn't really think about it, it just happened. And even if he did think about it, the skylark didn't doubt that he would've taken a few steps back anyways. However, because of his instinctual act, he hurt Tsuna. Hibari loved Tsuna's eyes for several reason, but the most important would be the fact that Tsuna showed his emotions like an open book. His eyes were like windows to his soul, and that's why Hibari was able to tell he had hurt Tsuna's feelings with just one glance. There was a flicker of concern and regret in Hibari's eyes, but he quickly hid behind his mask. He hadn't wanted to hurt Tsuna at all, but certain things were unavoidable it seems... Like the fact that the little Vongola boss kept taking more steps forward, insisting that the skylark should answer his question. And of course, he mimicked his steps backwards. Much to his disbelief and utter annoyance, Hibari realized that their roles were reversed. Instead of him being the carnivore, Tsuna was...which made Hibari the herbivore. He hated to think that he was the prey in this chase, but as he felt his back his the wall, the skylark became fully aware of his situation, that he was now like a trapped animal. If Tsuna kept advancing, soon enough, the carnivore would capture its herbivore, and he would have no means to escape. Panicked, Hibari did the first thing that came to mind.

_"Stop!" _Hibari shouted, and much to his relief, Tsuna stopped right on the spot. He had to think fast. Who knew how long Tsuna would stay there on his command. He saw no other option than to run away, and the door was out of the question because that would require going past Tsuna. Which means, that leaves the window... Hibari's blue-gray eyes shifted over to the window. Good it was open, but the question now was was would he be able to make it? Hibari looked back over at Tsuna. The brunette did a good job at staying on his tail the last time, but he still hadn't been fast enough. Glancing back at the window, Hibari wondered if he would be able to outrun the other once again. The skylark continued to shift his eyes back and forth from the window to Tsuna and back again for a few more moments before he finally made a decision. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his dark hair. He should just tell Tsuna...just confess to him now and get the rejection over with. Because face it, there was no way the brunette would return his feelings, and Hibari would regret never getting these feelings off his chest. Yeah, it's better this way...right?"

"The reason why I've avoided you is because..." Hibari started, but then stopped. Who was he kidding? He couldn't tell Tsuna! It was just too embarrassing! So without a second thought, the skylark made a run for the window, just as when Tsuna launched forward towards him. Thankfully though, he was able to reach his only means of escape, and jumped out of it, landing three stories down effortlessly. He stood up in the next moment before looking up to see Tsuna with his head out of his office window and staring down at him with wide brown eyes. He made brief eye contact with the brunette before he walked off, telling his poor pounding heart to calm down. After all, there was no way Tsuna would follow him right? Of course not. Tsuna didn't do dangerous things unless he was in dying will mode, and for that, the baby had to be around to shoot him with a bullet. So he was safe! For now...

As Hibari reentered the school, he thought about where he should go. His office was a definite no, seeing as Tsuna would still be there or will be near the area. So where? Hibari marched through the halls in light thought, ignoring the wide eyed stares of students who were enjoying their lunch, or how they backed away or ran for cover, as if he really had the time to waste his time with them. He'll deal with those that are guilty later, but for now, what was important was getting to safe, Tsuna-free zone. Then it hit him. But of course! The roof! Students rarely went up there because they knew it was Hibari's favorite place to take naps! And well, Tsuna would be in class by the time the lunch bell rung which would be sooner than later. So really, it was the perfect place! Smiling to himself, the cloud guardian than briskly made his way up to the roof, throwing the door open and stepping out into the open air with ease. Ah, how great it feels to have no worries! At least for a certain amount of time, but nonetheless, quite enjoyable.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~! Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~!_

Hibari looked to the sky at the small high pitched voice, instantly spotting his little bird flying in circles before it fluttered over to him, only to land on his shoulder. The skylark stared at the bird before giving it a soft petting with his finger, quietly praising it for it's wonderful singing. A yawn escaped Hibari, which he covered with his hand. All that emotional panic was a bit exhausting, and since he was already on the roof, he might as well take a nap in the sun. So without wasting another moment, the cloud guardian made his way up on the small building that was the doorway in and out of the roof, laying back on his back with one leg bent and the other stretched out and slightly hanging over the edge. Hibird fluttered off of him just as the bell rung for the end of lunch, settling on the finger that was held out for the small bird to perch on, and automatically started to sing Namimori Chuu's anthem as it always did when it was around the skylark. Hibari stared up at the sky with calm blue-gray eyes, watching the white puff clouds float on by with nothing to deter it. According to the baby, and that one herbivore Tsuna once called Dino, he was very much like a cloud, and that is why he became a cloud guardian. All because he was aloof and didn't allow anyone to stand in his way or hold him down. However... that couldn't be applied to him when he was around Tsuna. Whenever he was around the small brunette, he felt nothing like a cloud. He wasn't aloof around boy, and he most definitely got in his way of things and held him down. He gets so flustered around Tsuna, he can't ignore the brunette if he were in trouble and would automatically go to his rescue, and his feelings for him tied him down to his oblivious boss. It was so sad, but so true... What would people think if they knew these secrets of his? They'd think he was growing weak, right? The idea was so absurd to Hibari, and made him annoyed, thinking to himself that he would beat someone to near death if they ever got the guts to say that he was weak to his face. Oh yes, there would be hell to pay if anyone were to witness this embarrassing side of his!

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no~! Heihei bonbon nami de ii~!_

Hibari glanced back at Hibird, who seemed to be repeating the song. Well...at least he wasn't afraid to let this little guy see the embarrassing side of him, mostly because it was just an animal and would never be able to say a word about it. Or so Hibari thought... Well even if he somehow managed to say something, Hibari wouldn't get mad at him, he'd probably get mad at the person who was listening to the bird. Yep. They would meet with the cold fury of his tonfas. Hibari closed his eyes, letting himself relax as the sun warmed his body. He should take a quick nap before heading back to the office, since he still had to finish up some work, then leave his office before the bell run so Tsuna wouldn't try to look for him. Yeah, that sounded like a nice plan...

_Click._

Hibari's eyes instantly snapped open, his body tensing for just a moment before it sprung into action and quickly jumped up to hsi feet. He didn't have to look behind him to know who it was as he swung his body over the edge and jumped down, since heard the roaring flames of Tsuna not so far away from him. The skylark was about ready to make a random dash, but before he knew it, Tsuna landed right in front of him, his orange flames flickering on his head, matching those gloing orange eyes. Ah shit. Hibari made a quick 180 degree turn and made a dash for the door, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he listened to the brunette's shout and his feet thudding right behind him. How did Tsuna find him! Had he accidentally given away his position! As he threw the door open, Hibari caught sight of Hibird flying away. Oh right... Hibird's singing must've been loud enough for Tsuna to hear. Well this was no time to be pointing fingers! Hibari attempted to close the door so to slow Tsuna down, however, the brunette was already there and was tugging on the other door knob, attempting to yank the door open while he was trying to yank it close. Back and forth they went, and Hibari was starting to feel really stupid for acting so childish, but he couldn't help it.

"Why...Hibari-san!" Tsuna grounded out as he struggled against Hibari's strength. Much to the guardian's surprise, Tsuna was strong enough to match his own strength. So there was more to the brunette's strength other than those gloves and flames. Tsuna actually had the muscle to back up his attacks! But he looked so meek with that slender structure of his... Well, looks could be deceiving... "Tell me! Why are you avoiding me, Hibari-san?"

"..." Hibari pursed his lips when he was asked yet again why he has been avoiding the other. He wanted to tell him...but at the same time didn't want to, and wouldn't! He refused to utter a word of his feelings to the brunette! He rather have this cat and mouse relationship with Tsuna than have no relationship at all! It's for the best of them both that Tsuna were to never find out right? Hibari was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden force suddenly yanked him forward. It took a moment for the skylark to realized that he had been overpowered by Tsuna, and was falling forward because he had been caught of guard. So of course, to brace himself for his fall, the prefect stuck his arms out until the ground made contact with his hands and knees. Hibari stared down into narrowed golden amber eyes, his heart skipping a beat at the position he was in. He was so close to Tsuna! So close he could probably count all those wonderfully long eyelashes of his! So close that Tsuna could probably hear his beating heart! Which wasn't something Hibari wanted the other to hear. So jumping back onto his feet, the prefect made another mad dash to the door. However, moments later, something, or rather someone, hit his body with a force that knocked the wind out of him and tackled him to the ground.

"No! You're not running away from me!" Hibari froze stiff as the brunette shouted at him and pinned him to the ground by straddling his waist and holding his shoulders down against the ground. Hibari had no choice but to lay there and look up at Tsuna who was panting softly from, seeming worn out from all the hustling and bustling. He too was worn out a bit, but it wasn't the main reason why his breath came short and fast. Tsuna was actually straddling him! This whole situation was slowly frying the skylarks brain, and it took all of his will pwoer not to hyperventilate or freak out in such an embarrassing way. It was just...Tsuna looked so cute in the position he was in! How could he not react? The prefect was so overwhelmed with his current situation that Tsuna's questions met deaf ears. The older teen merely stared up at the other with a blank face before he turned to look off to the side, afraid he would lose control of his will power if he continued to gaze up at Tsuna. But even without looking, he was still flustered, because he could feel Tsuna! He could feel the brunette's rear sitting on him, and he couldn't help but notice how soft and plush it felt. And those hands. Though they were gloved, Hibari could tell how small they felt against his shoulders. How is it that he hasn't blurted out his feelings for the boy yet? He had to praise himself for his amazing control! However, due to this control, and his mind being filled with thoughts of Tsuna, Hibari yet against failed to hear Tsuna's words, that is until he felt something wet drop on his cheek.

Hibari's blue-grey eyes widened in shock and snapped his head forward to see what it was, and was stunned to see tears in those caramel brown eyes, rolling down his cheeks as his flame died out.

"D-Do you have any idea how much it hurts to have you avoid me, Hibari-san? I-It really hurts! It hurts e-every time you walk away from me, or leave the room w-when I'm there, or when you look away so fast! But it hurts the most when y-you run... wh-when you run away from me! I-I knew Hibari-san hated me, but I didn't think you'd hate me so much to avoid me!" Tsuna quietly spoke, fighting back the sobs that threatened to escape him, and all Hibari could do was lay there and watch as more tears fell onto his own cheek. He did this... He made Tsuna cry. He hurt him by avoiding him and running away from him, all because he was to shy to face the brunette with these feelings bubbling inside of him. And what's more, Tsuna thinks he hates him when it was quite the opposite. Hibari hadn't wanted any of this, he hadn't wanted to hurt Tsuna in anyway. He had only wanted to protect him, and keep things comfortale between them, but he had failed that. The skylark's eyes softened considerably as he stared up at the brunette with guilty eyes as Tsuna attempted to wipe his tears away. "I-It hurts..."

He didn't want this. He didn't want Tsuna to cry anymore and think that he hated him. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Hibari hesitantly raised his hand to cup Tsuna's wet cheek, watching as those big brown eyes opened and stared down at him with a mix of confusion, sadness, and hurt, making his heart throb a bit painfully. The only way to stop Tsuna's tears...would be to tell him the truth...

"The reason why I avoided you is because..." Hibari began to say, but paused as he gazed up into those eyes, which now held curiosity for what he had to say. He had to say it right? It would stop Tsuna's tears right? But as the brunette continued to stare at him patiently, Hibari started to feel flustered. Tsuna, in a matter of minutes, will soon find out how he felt about him! The thought made Hibari's cheeks grow pink. He wondered, that if Tsuna didn't like the idea of him hating him...would that mean he may return his feelings? Hibari's cheeks grew red.

_'Would there be a chance that...he would become mine?'_Hibari thought to himself as his whole face became a bright red. Hibari retreated his hand that was cupping Tsuna's cheek only to cover his face as he looked off to the side, starting to feel embarrassed that his blush finally broke out after all this time. But what embarrassed him the most was that Tsuna was witnessing the whole thing!

"Hibari-san?" he hears Tsuna's hesitant voice say. Suddenly, Hibari grabbed onto Tsuna's arms before he rolled them over, so that now he was on top of the brunette and hovering close above him. With a pink face, Hibari stared down into those wide and stunned brown irises, lightly chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He watched Tsuna blink rapidly as he drew closer to him, batting those long eyelashes of his a few stray tears still clinging to them. But despite hating making Tsuna cry, Hibari had to admit... Tsuna did look beautiful with tears in his eyes. His round cheeks would flush a soft red, and his brown eyes would glimmer wonderfully in the sunlight, and of course, those eyelashes would grow wet and curl even more, framing those eyes in such a lovely way. Tsuna was beautiful. How could he not tell him his feelings...? So with a heart that pounded loudly against his chest, the skylark leaned closer until his lips were by the brunette's ear and whispered ever so gently...

"I like you..."

As soon as those words escaped him, however, Hibari jumped off of Tsuna as if he were scalding lava and bolted through the door, slamming it shut behind him. And he ran. He ran as if his life depended on it, as if the world would end if he stopped or slowed down for just a fragment of a second. He ran through all the halls, surprising the very few students that were wandering in them, but stunning them speechless if they were able to get a glimpse at his red face. He ran out the front doors of the school and off campus, ignoring the calls of his men when they saw him, or rather, he didn't hear them call out to them. He ran through the streets, past innocent citizens and passerbys, who stared after him with puzzled looks. Those who have seen Hibari blushing the first time from when he rescued the kitten, wondered to themselves why he was blushing this time and why was he running. Hibari Kyouya ran until he reached his home, flinging his door open and slamming it shut before he ran to his room and dove into his bed, grabbing the first pillow he lad hands on and buried his bright red face into it as he curled up into a tight ball.

He said it! He actually said it! He told Sawada Tsunayoshi that he liked him! Hibari felt his heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's wing, feeling so incredibly happy. But soon enough, he felt embarrassment dawn upon him. He confessed...then ran out like an idiot coward! How lame was that? Tsuna must think he was such a weird guy! But at least...now he knew why and he would know that he didn't hate him. And he would definitely wouldn't cry anymore...right?

"Mew..."

Hibari peeked up from his pillow, his face still a bright red as his blue-grey gaze fell upon a black kitten with golden amber eyes, the same kitten he had rescued about over a month ago. Yes, he had decided to adopt the little thing. Why? Simply because he was like a memory of the time he finally recognized his feelings for Tsuna, and well, he liked cats. The kitten had seemed to have been dozing off on his bed when the skylark jumped on it so suddenly and rudely woke the little thing. The kitten padded over to Hibari before it started to nuzzle and rub against the prefect's red cheek. Hibari let the kitten do what it wanted, and merely snuggled more deeply into his pillow. However, soon enough, he felt something lay on top of his head, and he could hear a loud purr.

"...You're heavy Tuna..." Hibari mumbled, but made no move to remove the kitten from his head.

He had named that kitten tuna for three reasons. One, the name simply fitted him. Two, the kitten liked to eat tuna. And three...it sounded a lot like Tsuna.


	6. Embarrassed Policeman

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the very delayed post! You see, I went out of the country for the summer and well, had no internet access half the time... And even if I did, I didn't have my computer with me which has all my stories, mostly because my computer isn't portable...u.u'' Anyways, from this chapter on, the story shall be moving forward and will take both Hibari's and Tsuna's POV into consideration xD And for those who have not noticed yet, I made a picture for the cover of this story! It's probably a little too small to see, BUT, I cant give you a link because... I don't know why. o-o Just go to my deviation! My deviations is NaoZehKit xD  
><strong>_

_**And yes, I drew that all by myself teehee xD I hope you like it :3 Oh! If you have a drawing request, don't be shy to ask! But it has to be from this story! I'll probably take one request with every chapter so I don't tire myself out xD Anywho, I've noticed some people did not read my last A.N. (or if they did, they chose to ignore it) and have asked me yet again if this is a 2718. So I shall repeat myself and make this clear... THIS IS NOT A 2718 FANFIC! Nothing will make me change my mind so please stop asking O_O Although I do take your suggestions into consideration (especially when I'm stumped), I am not obliged to follow them or then this story wouldn't really be mine, it would be the readers's... I hope I made sense o.0 And I apologize if I sounded mean, it was not my intention, I just wanted to state my concerns o_o'' Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!** _

_P.S. This chapter is my longest by far! It has 6191 words! Not counting my author's note! xD_

-x- -x-

_Chapter 06: Embarrassed Policeman_

"Tsu-kun, you look very happy this morning. Did something good happen yesterday?" Nana asked curiously, smiling as she noted that her Dame son was humming rather happily and was eating with gusto! Which means a lot seeing as almost every morning he complains about not getting enough to eat in the morning because Reborn and Lambo and Bianchi keep stealing his food, but surely those three would never do that! Tsuna probably just says that to get more food because he's a growing boy! But little did Nana know that what Tsuna says was nothing but the truth. Almost everyday, the poor brunette had to struggle at least getting some toast into his stomach without Bianchi or Reborn or Lambo snatching his food! I-pin and Fuuta were the only ones that didn't and would sympathize with him. However, today was different. Tsuna had actually gotten up for school right on time, dressed peacefully without a gun pointed at his head, and went down to breakfast without stumbling over his feet and falling the rest of the way down. And in breakfast, he avoided all of Bianchi and Lambo's attacks impeccably, and even managed to snatch Lambo's french toast without him noticing. Bianchi had complimented him and said that he was very mafia boss material this morning. Even Reborn gave him an approving smile! Though it was a bit strange that the baby hitman hadn't tried stealing his food.

"Ah yeah. Something great happened yesterday!" Tsuna said as he moved off to the side just a bit as Lambo once again tried to steal his food.

"Oh how wonderful! Did Tsu-kun get a good grade on his test? Or perhaps you made a new friend?" Nana said, feeling so happy for her son.

"You could say I made a new friend..." Nana heard her son say behind her. When she looked back at her son, Tsuna was smiling this smile she's never seen on him. It was small but it reached his eyes somehow, and those big brown eyes looked very...what was the word she was looking for?

"Oh!" Nana said with a surprised expression, as she placed a fist in her open palm in an 'aha!' way. "Manly! You look very manly today Tsu-kun! Just like your father!"

Everyone turned to stare at the housewife who flushed softly at the thought of her charming husband. Tsuna? Manly? That was impossible. Except for Tsuna, who had no idea what kind of look he had, everyone else thought that Tsuna had looked like a young girl in love, even though he was a boy. Or perhaps he did look manly? Everyone turned to stare at the brunette, who blinked and grew a bit nervous at the sudden attention.

_"...Impossible,"_ they all said in unison, kind of stomping down on the brunette's manly pride. It was already bad enough that he had so little of it, why did they have to go around tearing it up into smaller pieces? Tsuna huffed to himself, eating the last bite of his French toast before standing up and putting his plate in the sink and washing it quickly.

"I'll be leaving now!" Tsuna called as he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He heard everyone wish him a good day at school as he opened the door and left. And of course, in a matter of moments after shutting the door and taking a few steps, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Tsuna instantly clutched his head in pain, his eyes watering when they laid upon a certain hitman baby. "Reborn! What was that for!?"

"I wanted to see how attentive you are today because of your good mood, but apparently, you're not as attentive as I thought," Reborn explained in that as-a-matter-of-fact tone he often used on the brunette.

"Well you could've done it in a less violent way!" Tsuna grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he continued his walk to school with Reborn walking on the wall beside him. The brunette then gave the baby a suspicious look, which earned him a whack on the head, the same place where he had been kicked in the head.

"If you have something to say, spit it out," Reborn said simply as he watched in amusement as the boy rubbed his head more vigorously than before.

"I should be saying that to you! I'm on time for school and nothing's bother me, so the only reason why you'd be walking me to school is because you have something to say!" Tsuna said, looking at the baby through a watery glare. He frowned when Reborn smirked and let out a small 'heh'. Was he laughing at him...?

"You've gotten more observant, Tsuna," Reborn said approvingly, before he stopped and jumped down onto the boy's shoulder. "Very well, I'll tell you. What did Hibari tell you that put you in such a good mood? I assume correctly that you caught up to him and spoke with him, right?"

Reborn watched as Tsuna's face became bright red as he seemed to recall what happened between him and the skylark. The hitman smirked in amusement as he interest peaked.

"U-uh yeah... I did catch up to Hibari-san..." Tsuna said nervously, playing with the strap of his backpack as he continued to walk towards school. He wasn't all to sure if he wanted to tell the baby hitman about Hibari's rather shy confession. But the brunette was smart enough to know what would happen if he refused to tell Reborn about what happened... Tsuna took a deep breath before he looked at Reborn with a pink face, fiddling a bit with the end of his shirt nervously. "Hibari-san said... h-he said that h-he liked me... A-and he said that that was the whole reason why he had been avoiding me."

"It's about time he confessed to you," Reborn said with a nod, earning a shocked look from the Tsuna.

"You knew?!" Tsuna said in a shocked voice, soon earning another whack on the head. "Ow!"

"Of course I knew, Dame-Tsuna. I'm surprised you didn't notice much sooner," Reborn chastises the brunette, who was growing very tired of the abuse his poor head had to put up with. But wait. Much sooner? "Yes, much sooner. I say about the beginning of your first year of middle school."

Th-that much sooner!?" B-but... I-I didn't talk to Hibari-san ntil that time you almost made me take his office for my own!" Tsuna stuttered, recalling that one time. He really hated that day... It had been the worst beating he had received from the skylark...

"That's because Hibari only just realized his feelings. I take back my earlier statement about you being more observant. You still have a lot to learn Da. Me. Tsu. Na," Reborn said, knocking on the brunette-s forehead on every syllable of his name. Tsuna glared at his tutor before he grumbled quietly to himself about being excessively abused this morning. "By the way, do you plan to return Hibari's feelings?"

That put an automatic stop to Tsuna's grumblings, and a red blush made a reappearance on the boy's round cheeks. And so commenced Tsuna's flustered stuttering. "I-I-I don't know. U-uh I-I didn't put much thought i-into it... I'll think about it during school a-and by lunch, I plan to have an answer for Hibari-san. Because... B-because Hibari-san deserves a-a-an answer...!"

Yeah he did. After all that courage he mustered up to tell him that he liked him? Now knowing part of Hibari's true nature, Tsuna felt a whole lot of compassion for the skylark and could understand him a little better, because face it, he too got very flustered at times, probably more often than he liked to admit. Hibari was shy, so the odds of him approaching Tsuna on his own for an answer to his confession was little to none, which was okay for the brunette. He was just... glad that he wasn't hated at all by the prefect.

"Good job Tsuna. You're taking the innitiative just like a boss should," Reborn praised with a smile, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. The Arcoballeno then hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder as the school came into view. "I'm going now. Have fun at school, Tsuna."

"Ah, ok. Ja ne Reborn," Tsuna said, waving a bit as he watched the baby's retreating back for a moment before he turned around and continued his walk to school. At the entrance, he saw a glimpse of Hibari lounging against the cement wall, most likely making sure that everything was in order. Tsuna couldn't help but notice how much Hibari seemed to be glaring at everybody and he mildly wondered if the skylark found about what everyone had been saying in his absence. Everyone else seemed to be a lot more terrified of Hibari than usual... For some reason, Tsuna found this kind of funny, even though he would've been one of those terrified people if this had happen a month ago. Perhaps it's because he knew of Hibari's feelings and that fact that he's been somewhat been watching the skylark that he didn't feel threatened by the other. Smiling a bit, Tsuna cupped his hand around his mouth, about to call out to the prefect, when he was suddenly attacked by the extreme Ryohei, who was yet again, attempting to convince Tsuna to join his boxing club. After refusing the sun guardian about ten times and Kyoko coming to his rescue and taking her brother away, Tsuna was free and caramel eyes were instantly searching for a certain normally stoic cloud guardian. However, when he looked back at the entrance where Hibari had been, Tsuna found the place empty of the skylark. The brunette sighed softly, unknowingly that a smile was dancing upon his lips. _'He probably saw me and escaped while he had the chance...'_

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why Hibari was so shy. Was it because he liked him or had he always been like that, but he's been hiding that side of him this whole time? It made Tsuna very curious about the skylark and this unusual shy side of him. It made him want to know more about Hibari-san...

Seeing as there was nothing to do since Gokudera and Yamamoto haven't arrived, Tsuna decided he should go to homeroom and wait for his friends there. He didn't have to wait long as the Italian bomber came storming into the classroom with Yamamoto close behind him.

"Judaime! You're here!" Gokudera cried as he ran up to his beloved boss with somewhat watery eyes and a relieved smile plastered across his face. With the way he acted, the silverette resembled a dog who thought he had lost his master, only to realize that his master had only been in the next room over.

"Gokudera was very worried when we didn't meet with you on the way to school. And honestly, so was I, haha," Yamamoto said with a relieved smile.

"I thought someone had kidnapped you! Or worse! They attacked you, and I wasn't there to protect you! I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said, banging his head on Tsuna's desk when he bowed in apology. Tsuna nervously stopped his silver haired friend when the bomber rose up to bang his head again with another apology.

"S-sorry. I woke up early today so that's why we didn't meet up like we usually do... Sorry, I should've waited for you guys so you wouldn't have worried," Tsuna explained, feeling pretty bad for making his best friends have a mild panic attack. It was highly rare and strange for him to be on time for school so it was probably great luck for Gokudera and Yamamoto to have checked the school first. He could only imagine how they reacted when they didn't see him... It probably consisted a lot of freaking out, threats to blow up whoever had kidnapped him, and bickering. And knowing Gokudera, Tsuna could guess that his storm guardian would've bombed whoever he considered a suspect if they hadn't found him here...

It's alright Tsuna. Even you have those early bird days!" Yamamoto said with a smile, earning a smile in return from the brunette. "By the way, I forgot to ask yesterday because you looked a bit tired, but did you manage to talk to Hibari?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly as his face flushed a soft pink, which caught the interest of his ever so loyal friends, specifically Gokudera. The poor silverette grew a bit suspicious as to why his beloved boss would blush and look so shy? Just what had Tsuna and Hibari talked about!?

"Uh yeah I-I did talk to him," Tsuna stuttered lightly, looking down at his desk a bit bashfully, wondering if he should tell his friends about what he found out or keep it a secret till he knew what he was going to do with that kind of information. Besides...he didn't think Gokudera would take it well if he told the silverette that Hibari liked him...

"What did that bastard say?! If he insulted Juudaime in anyway, I'll blow him to bits!" Gokudera growled protectively, making the brunette laugh nervously. Yeah, definitely later...

"Nothing happened. We just cleared up a small misunderstanding, and I uh... I'm going to talk to him during lunch again. You know, to make sure he really hadn't misunderstood and doesn't have any more problems with me," Tsuna said with more confidence than he realized, making sure not to lie, but not to tell the whole truth either. The brunette smiled up at his friends with a knowing smile they've never seen before, which stunned them speechless momentarily. "I may need your help again, but maybe not."

Tsuna stared up at his two guardians who stared back at him as if they were hypnotized by his mere presence. The brunette's smile began to falter the more they stared at him, starting to grow a bit worried for his friends, but luckily, that seemed to snap Gokudera and Yamamoto out of whatever trance they were, their faces both flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"R-right! A-anything for Juudaime!" Gokudera stammered as he stood up straighter, as if he were called to attention. Tsuna smiled at them again, but it was his usual cheerful smile with a hint of worry just as the bell rung. While Tsuna was getting out his notebook, Gokudera pulled Yamamoto aside for a word. "Is it just me, or is Juudaime unusually charming? N-not that he isn't other days, but he's more charming today than usual..."

The two of them turned to look back at Tsuna, who was no stretching, before going back to their conversation.

"Yeah. He also seems more...mature? Or maybe it's wise..." Yamamoto said with a soft thoughtful look on his face as he looked off to the side. There was a pause between them as they lost themselves in their thoughts... "Well, whatever it is, it's kind of cool right? It feels like Tsuna can take on anything the world throws at him!"

"And I'll be by his side to help Juudaime!" Gokudera said enthusiastically, earning a small smirk from Yamamoto who leaned over to whisper in the silverette's ear, "And I'll be by your side, Hayato."

This instantly made Gokudera flush a bright pink, especially with the seductive voice the baseball idiot used on him. The bomber instantly pushed the swordsman away from him, who was laughing cheerfully at how flustered the other looked and started to yell at him for being an idiot and to stay away from him. Yamamoto just couldn't resist teasing Gokudera when he had the opportunity to! And with one final insult from the bombers side and a huff, both boys went to their designated seats as the class started.

-x- -x-

"They're there again Juudaime," Gokudera reported as he, Tsuna, and Yamamoto peered over corner that turned towards Hibari'sa office from shortest to tallest with Tsuna's head peering over at the bottom and Yamamoto's on top. It was lunch time, and just like Tsuna said, he wanted to speak with the skylark, but it seems the body guards were still there, but they weren't the same ones from yesterday. According to what his two guardians told him, Tsuna was able to piece together that Gokudera had lost his temper and thew a dynamite at the two goons which had been a one way ticket to the hospital... Why Gokudera lost his temper was a mystery to Tsuna, but then again, the silverette was a walking time bomb. Pun not intended.

"Why does he still have them?" Tsuna said to himself with a soft sigh, not understanding why Hibari put two other guards. It was already proven that it was useless when he had Yamamoto and Gokudera to back him up, and he already knew why the prefect had been avoiding him all this time. _'Just how shy are you, Hibari-san?'_

"Should we get rid of them like we did with the other two?" Yamamoto asked curiously, bringing Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Aha, please don't," Tsuna said with a weary look, one that said that he really didn't like that idea. They already know what would happen if they punched the two goons. Instead of two, there would be four of Hibari's subordinates in the hospital by the end of the day and Yamamoto's freakish baseball skills would probably be the cause this time around. "Why don't you just tell them that you guys witnessed a fight, lead them away, and escape when they aren't looking and before they realize you were lying?"

"That's a great idea, Juudaime!" Gokudera praised happily, with Yamamoto nodding in agreement, both looking quite proud of their future boss, Gokudera more than Yamamoto. Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh and look off to the side wearily.

_'It's something a normal person would think of...'_ Tsuna thought to himself before he gave his two friends a weary smile. He seemed to be feeling quite weary around his friends lately...he wondered why.

"Okay, we'll go do what you told us," Yamamoto chirped before he and Gokudera ran over to the guards. Tsuna, like yesterday, stayed behind and watched the two, and much to his joy, they seemed to be doing what he told them to do. Things seemed to be going perfectly until Gokudera scowled and punched one of the guards in the face. The future boss watched with a dropped jaw as it seemed as if Gokudera was trying to pick a fight with the guard he just punched, but Yamamoto held him back as best as he could. Did his storm guardian misunderstand and thought he told him to start a fight?! Tsuna felt the urge to face palm but resisted...at least for a few seconds before he gave into it when he saw his two friends run away, or rather, one of them was running away while dragging the lethal bomber away.  
>with the guards chasing after them. What was he going to do with Gokudera? He hadn't the clue...<p>

Sighing Tsuna walked over to Hibari's office, and like yesterday, paused at his door. He seriously had put some thought into this current situation, about returning Hibari's feelings, but still wasn't sure about his own feelings. He didn't hate Hibari, nor was he disturbed or disgusted with his feelings; he knew that for sure. But did he like his cloud guardian in that light? It's true he hasn't felt the same for Kyoko like he used to, but that didn't mean he was into guys, right? True that when Hibari had been avoiding him, it hurt his feelings a lot, but that's probably because he sees him as a friend. And those crazy butterfly feelings in his stomach when he was confessed to was probably in the moment or because he was never confessed to before, or because he had been caught completely off guard for that. Tsuna didn't know, but he still felt he should tell Hibari, at least tell him that it wasn't a definite no, and he was still taking his feelings into consideration. Yeah, he'll tell Hibari just that! He was pretty sure that the skylark would understand. With that reassuring thought, Tsuna opened the door quietly and stepped inside. The brunette glanced over to the desk but saw no Hibari. For a moment, he thought that the skylark wasn't even in his office, but then reminded himself that there were guards. Surely if Hibari wasn't here, the guards wouldn't be stationed outside. Tsuna frowned softly, wondering where Hibari could be and if he had ran off in the time the guards ran after Gokudera and Yamamoto and when he opened the door. As his caramel brown eyes looked around, they drifted over to the couches where they landed on the very person he had been looking fore, sound asleep.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly, surprised that he hadn't woken the skylark up, seeing as Hibari was an extremely light sleeper. This was quite a rare opportunity for him... So as quietly as he could, the brunette made his way over to the couches and sat on the couch across from Hibari. There, he silently watched his cloud guardian sleep, smiling softly to himself.

_'Hibari looks so peaceful when he's asleep,'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he studied the prefect's facial expression. He couldn't help but notice how flawless Hibari's skin was, and so pale. If he didn't know how murderous the other could be, Tsuna would think that Hibari looked almost fragile. And very pretty. Tsuna frowned softly at the thought. No, pretty wasn't the correct word to describe the skylark. Beautiful or handsome would more appropriate for him. Yeah... Tsuna flushed softly at the thought he was having, wondering if this was normal. No, it probably wasn't... Then why would he think that Hibari was very attractive?

_'If I told this to Hibari-san, he'd probably bite me to death... Or because it's me...would he have gotten embarrassed and blush?'_ Tsuna thought to himself, his gaze softening as he continued to trace every detail of Hibari's face with his caramel eyes, eventually staring at those slightly parted lips. Tsuna's cheeks flushed a soft pink again as a small smile graced his own lips. Di he perhaps like Hibari in return? He had asked himself this question many times during class when he was wondering on answer for the prefect, but back then, he hadn't been staring at Hibari intently like he was staring at him now. At his eyelashes, at his strong jaw line, and those curved lips. Not only that, he was calling the older teen beautiful! And all the while he was having these thoughts, his heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach was full of butterflies. Surely a normal person who didn't like someone, not even a little bit, wouldn't be thinking what he was thinking... So perhaps, he did like Hibari...

Tsuna chuckled softly to himself, pleasantly surprised with how happy he felt at the moment. His smile widened a bit when he noticed Hibari stirring from his slumber, probably woken from his soft laughter. Tsuna watched in amusement as cool blue-gray eyes fluttered open and narrowed into a glare. Tsuna resisted the urge to chuckle again as those glaring eyes turned on him and stayed that way for a few moments before they widened slightly in realization. Tsuna finally let out his laughter when Hibari sat up abruptly and pressed himself back into the couch as if he was afraid the brunette would go rabid and attack him.

"Did you sleep well Hibari-san? I wanted to tale with you, but I didn't want to wake you up, so I waited," Tsuna said, feeling very calm and relaxed, and just slightly giddy.

"Y... You waited? How long?" Hibari asked after a moment of silence, no doubt trying to regain his voice. Tsuna looked up thoughtful for a moment before smiled and said, "Probably 15 minutes."

Tsuna watched as Hibari's stared at him for a bit before the pale skin on his cheeks flushed pink. The brunette's smile grew and his own face flushed because he thought Hibari looked very cute at this moment, especially when he covered his face with one of his hands like that time on the roof before he confessed to him. Was he embarrassed because he had been asleep for too long? Tsuna was partially right with his theory, but it wasn't the entire reason why Hibari was embarrassed. The skylark felt so embarrassed because he was absolutely positive that Tsuna had been watching him the entire time he was asleep! He probably spotted his flaws or thought that he looked weird when he slept! Hibari has never felt this self-conscious before in his life. Especially around the person he confessed to! But then again, Tsuna was the first he's ever confessed to and the first to ever feel this way towards someone else. All the more reason why he still had the urge to run away, like this morning when he saw Tsuna at the entrance gates. Just like the brunette had predicted, Hibari had ran off while Ryohei had been bothering Tsuna. He knew there was no point in running anymore, now that the other knew his secret. Oh wait. Yes there was. There was still the fact that Tsuna was now going to reject him. That's probably why he came here in the first place to talk. Well, he probably should get this over with.

"Did you come here to tell me you can't return my feelings?" Hibari asked, removing his hand from his face, but didn't look at Tsuna in the eye as he bowed his head so he could stare at his feet. And because of that, he didn't see the surprised expression on Tsuna's face. "I understand. You probably dislike me from all the times I've hurt you..."

"Well... you did bite me to death a lot in the past," Hibari head Tsuna say, his heart sinking some. See. He knew that Tsuna wouldn't like him, because of his terrible attitude... "But I don't dislike you, Hibari-san. On the contrary, I like you a lot."

Hibari felt his heart stop at those words, and as he looked up to lock gazes with Tsuna, he blushed to a darker shade of pink. However, when he saw the smile Tsuna was giving him, the same one that made him realize his feelings, that pink blush turned to a brilliant red. Tsuna laughed softly at the skylark's red face, feeling quite happy that this seemed to make Hibari happy as well.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you, because I don't want you to run away from me anymore," Tsuna said as stood up and gave the prefect a polite bow before he turned to leave. As he walked towards the door, the brunette wondered if Hibari took his words seriously or did he misunderstand and thought he meant that he only liked him as a friend. Maybe he should do something that would show Hibari how he really felt. Tsuna's hand had just touched the door knob when another pair of hands appeared to rest against the door, and the brunette could feel a warm body behind him, effectively trapping him and keeping him in placed. Tsuna blinked rapidly, a bit confused, before he turned his head slightly to the right, only to curiously look up at Hibari who was blushing brightly and was frowning that uncomfortable frown of his he's been using lately. Tsuna watched silently as the skylark's eyes flicked back and forth from him to the ground and he started to chew on his bottom lip, his brows knitting together a bit. He was about ready to ask the other what's wrong, when Hibari hesitantly started to lean forward so that their cheeks were now lightly brushing against one another. The skylark looked really embarrassed, and almost seemed as if he was going to chicken out on whatever he was going to do, but eventually, he finally turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Tsuna's slightly pink cheek.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly in shock as Hibari pulled away, with a scarlet blush tinting his normally pale cheeks. One look at the brunette's face sent the skylark into a mental panic. He hated the kiss didn't he!? Had he misunderstood when the other told him he liked him!? Had he meant he only liked him as a friend?! So that meant he hated it right? Because that means he didn't like him!

Hibari's thoughts were like a broken record, repeating the same train of thought over and over while his face displayed his internal turmoil. Tsuna, who was a soft pink from the kiss, watched these emotions play across Hibari's face and couldn't help but smile. Hibari was too cute for words... The Vongola let out a small giggle before he turned around so his back rested against the and he was facing Hibari, trapped between his arms. Hibari seemed to lost in his own thoughts to even notice that he was now face to face with Tsuna. He was also too panicked to notice how the brunette's face seemed to grow closer to his by the second. It wasn't until he felt something soft press against his lips did he finally snap out of it.

The skylark's eyes stared blankly at first, trying to process what he was staring at and what he was feeling. When he finally realized that those dark and long lashes belonged to Tsuna, and the thin pressed against his lips were Tsuna's lips, Hibari swore his whole body was completely red. The skylark stayed completely still and didn't budge an inch when Tsuna pulled away. The brunette gazed up at the prefect with a curious look, wondering if what he had done was okay. Personally, he had liked the kiss Hibari gave him and the kiss he just gave to the other. Both had made those butterflies go crazy in his stomach and his heart swell up like a balloon. And of course, it made him completely happy, especially because it made the skylark's blush travel down his neck and up to his ears. He didn't want anybody else to see this side of Hibari... Tsuna's eyes widened a bit, startled by his own thoughts for a second time, but not as startled when Hibari suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Hibari-san!?" Tsuna gasped, dropping to his own knees and hands to peer up into Hibari's face. "Are you okay? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

"No," Hibari said instantly, making Tsuna look up at the skylark with a surprised and curious caramel eyes. Hibari felt his cheeks burn with that wretched red blush as he looked back at Tsuna. However, that eye contact was broken almost immediately as the prefect looked away quickly and nervously, afraid that he would probably pass out from how cute Tsuna look and from embarrassment.

"Then...what's wrong?" Tsuna asked curiously, oblivious to what kind of effect he had on Hibari. He watched, amusement becoming more evident in those brown eyes, as the skylark looked back and forth from him to his lap with that endearing uncomfortable frown.

"I...I-I got dizzy... And my knees gave out..." Hibari said in a soft voice that Tsuna almost didn't catch it. The brunette stared at his cloud guardian for a few seconds before he stifled back a laugh, his face growing a bit pink. He couldn't believe it. His innocent kiss had made Hibari weak in the knees!

"You're very cute, Hibari-san, : Tsuna said with that adoring smile that never failed to make Hibari's heart swoon. Hibari bit his bottom lip and his eyes narrowed lightly in distaste, making it obvious he did not like to be called cute. He stared at the brunette with that narrowed gaze for a moment before he mustered up some courage ad leaned forward to nervously place a quick kiss on Tsuna's lips, pulling away only to be pleased with the brunette's flushed face.

"You're the cute one, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said in a soft low voice, making Tsuna feel a bit flustered, but he still smiled nonetheless. He liked it when Hibari says his name like that... Like it was the most precious name in the world.

"You thinks so? Well that would make us a cute couple right? I mean...that is if you want to be..." Tsuna said, now starting to feel shy, especially when Hibari too was being so shy with him. The brunette nervously poked at the floor, his blush growing. "What I mean to say is," Tsuna gently took Hibari's hand and laced their finger together, "would you like to become a couple? I really do like you..."

Hibari stared dumbfounded at Tsuna, before he turned his blue-gray eyes at their joined hands where they remained for a while. Then slowly, his red blush began to diminish, and a smile graced his lips.

"Yes..." Hibari said simply, looking up to gaze into those caramel eyes he liked so much. He watched in joy as it was Tsuna's turn to flush red, and do that adorable stuttering of his. Hibari let out a soft chuckle, which only seemed to make Tsuna grow more flustered, before he gave a gentle squeeze to their joined hands. Suddenly, the bell for the end of lunch run, and both boy jumped at the loud sound, and helped one another to get back onto their feet.

"Ah, well, I have to go now," Tsuna said, nervously looking down. He gave the skylark a soft smile before he pulled his hand away and turned to leave. However, he felt something take hold of his wrist, holding him back. Tsuna curiously turned back around and was met with the endearing sight of Hibari looking down with a pink blush and a rather upset look adorning his features. Tsuna smiled as he realized what the other wanted. "Fine... One more."

And with that said, Tsuna leaned in on his tip toes and sealed their lips together for a third time. They stayed that while for a while, neither one of them wanting to pull away, because face it, this kiss was by far the best kiss yet. However, when air became necessary, they pulled away, but not too far away. Tsuna's golden brown eyes were half lidded as they stared up into warm blue-gray eyes that seem to be able to see right through him. The brunette felt a soft shiver wrack through his body under that gaze, and he resisted the urge to steal another kiss, especially when he was reminded again that he had to be in class when the warning bell rung.

"See you later, Hibari-san..." Tsuna whispered, enjoying how their lips brushed against one another when he uttered those words. With one final adoring smile, the petite brunette opened the door and quickly left, jogging off to his next class, leaving a quiet prefect behind. Soon enough, that said prefect's face became a flaming red, the blush traveling down his body and up his ears. The rush of blood was so great, that in the next moment, Hibari fell over off to the side, as if he were a tree that had been cut down by a lumberjack, knocked out. The poor cloud guardian was found hours later by Kusakabe when the vice president came to report to Hibari after school. And poor Kusakabe, he was bitten to death by an embarrassed/humiliated Hibari when the skylark came to.


	7. Nervous Policeman Part 1

**_Hellow fellow readers :3 As you can see, I posted much sooner! And that's because in my time in Mexico, I had been writing this chapter in my free time, and when I came back home, I typed it up xD Only this chapter, however, because believe it or not, I had little to none free time on my vacation. That's what happens when you have a BIG family who loves you very much, haha xD That, and in Mexico, lazy days don't exist! At least not like the lazy days I can have here in the U.S O.O People seriously judge you if you're still wearing your PJs in the afternoon... _****_Anyways, I hope you had liked my last chapter! I put a lot of work into that thing. I couldn't help but laugh when i read one review, because that person had guessed what this chapter was going to be unintentionally xD I'm aiming to have a HUNDRED reviews by the time I'm on chapter 10! It doesn't seem like an impossible mission! Hopefully xD Oh! BTW, the picture scene that I mentioned in the begining of the story happened last chapter, when Hibari had been debating whether or not to kiss Tsuna on the cheek xD I should find you guys the picture that inspired me to write this... Maybe in the next chapter xD Moving on... Please enjoy this chapter!_**

-x- -x-

_Chapter 07: Nervous Policeman_

"Ne Hibari-san... Why don't we go on a date?"

Caramel eyes peered up from under those long lashes that curled naturally in an alluring way at blue-gray eyes that usually seem so cold like ice, but at times, like now, were so warm like a burning fire on a cold day. Tsuna currently had his head resting comfortably against Hibari's arm, seeing as he was too short to reach his shoulder quite yet, as he asked the quiet skylark about a date. He watched in what was now every day amusement as Hibari stopped reading some piece of paper to look at the him with that endearing uncomfortable frown while his pale cheeks flushed pink.

"A-a date?" Hibari stammered, earning a nod from the smiling brunette, who seemed to be enjoying his discomfort a little too much. Of course, the skylark didn't like it, and would normally bite anybody who dared to laugh at him to death, but Tsuna was an exception.

"Yes a date. I think it would be fun to go out for a movie or for some ice cream in the park," Tsuna chirped, flashing Hibari that sweet smile that never fails to make Hibari feel butterflies in his stomach. Yup, Tsuna was a huge exception.

"But... I don't like crowds..." Hibari said with a distasteful frown at the thought of being in a room full of warm bodies or being touched and/or shoved around while waking around in a crowd. There was also the fact that crowds were so noisy and annoying. Especially in a movie. He hated the pinch full of people that talk obnoxiously on the phone while everyone else was trying to watch the movie. The very few times that Hibari went to the movies, it usually ended with him biting that very obnoxious person, teaching them a life lesson to shut the hell up during a movie. Hibari didn't understand why others liked going from place to place in packs! Surely being a lone wolf was much better because you don't have to worry about having arguments and you don't have to answer to anybody but yourself. But if he were a lone wolf through and through, that would mean he would dislike Tsuna's company, which he absolutely didn't! He loved spending time with the small brunette. Speaking of Tsuna, the skylark felt his heart skip a beat as Tsuna's smile dropped and was replaced with a pout. The boy turned his face into Hibari's arm so that half of his face was hidden in it while the other half was visible, as well as one large caramel eye that was looking up at him pleadingly.

"Please Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in that soft and pleading voice Hibari always found himself giving into, along with the puppy dog face. The skylark bit his bottom lip as he blushed at the cute sight of a pleading Tsuna, his heart rate growing faster the more he stared. Try as he can, the prefect couldn't resist his future boss...

"O...O-okay," Hibari reluctantly gave in, sighing softly in defeat. Tsuna's pout became a bright smile once the other admitted defeat, knowing fully well that Hibari sand has yet to conquer his pout and puppy dog eyes. Actually, when he thought about it, not many people have conquered his puppy dog eyes. The only few are Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo, because face it, those three listened to no one and had no hearts! Lambo mostly because he's a selfish brat, but once he grows up, Tsuna made it plan to use the puppy dog eyes on him whenever he wanted something. He's used it a couple of times on adult Lambo when chibi Lambo sets off the ten year bazooka on himself, and so far, adult Lambo can't conquer it!

"Thank-you Hibari-san!" the brunette said delightedly before he craned his neck lightly and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of Hibari's lips, rewarding him, but at the same time, he was teasing the skylark. Tsuna pulled back just in time to see how red Hibari blushed, who quickly turned away in response. The younger boy giggled softly just as the bell rung. Tsuna pouted softly once again, sad that lunch and his time with Hibari has come to an end and he has to go back to class now... "Well I have to go now. And about the date, why not tomorrow around 2:30? Since it's our day off and all!"

Tsuna didn't get a vocal reply, but the meek nod he got from the skylark was enough for him. Tsuna smiled softly, knowing that he had embarrassed the other with his kiss. Perhaps he had teased Hibari a little too much today, but he really couldn't help it! Hibari was just too cute! This thought made the brunette laugh again before he grabbed his school bag. Mmm, one more teased wouldn't hurt. The young Vongola then leaned forward and whispered in the dark haired teen's ear, "Besides, I want a whole day to have you all to myself..."

And with that, Tsuna stood up, said a quick good-bye, then left Hibari's office, smiling to himself as he imagined how the skylark was reacting to what he said. Back in the office, the man in question was blushing furiously as he stared blankly ahead of him. With that blank red face, Hibari grabbed one of the pillows he recently brought in for his couches, before he buried his face into it.

A date. He was going to go out on a date with Tsuna! Though he hated crowds, Tsuna's words of wanting him all to himself for a whole day kept echoing in his head, assuring him that he could put up with crowds if that was the case. Tsuna's words, though teasing, made him so incredibly happy, but at the same time, incredibly embarrassed. He had half the mind to run after Tsuna and tell him he couldn't, that he wasn't ready, but he could still clearly remember how happy the brunette looked, and calling quits would make him just as sad... And the last thing he wanted to do was make his precious person sad. Ever since that day he had made Tsuna cry on the roof, it was a constant fear of Hibari to make the brunette sad and cry again. No, Tsuna deserved this date! After all, not much has happened ever since they became a couple that one fateful day.

He and Tsuna have been going for three whole weeks already, but of course, in secret. Tsuna had wanted to tell Gokudera and Yamamoto about his new relationship with the prefect after the first couple of days because he felt there was no need to keep it a secret, but Hibari had asked him not to until he felt it was the right time. In other words, he wasn't ready for the world to know that he, a carnivore, was in love with an herbivore, and was extremely shy around said herbivore. Tsuna, being the kind and understanding brunette that he is, complied to the skylark's request. And because their relationship was a secret at the moment, they occasionally had time to see each other before school or during lunch, and little to none outside of school. That's probably why Tsuna suggested they go out on a date in the first place..

Hibari sighed heavily as he pulled his face away from the pillow and threw his head back so that it rested against the couch, his blue gray eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. He didn't blame Tsuna for wanting to go out, since it was he who was holding back their relationship from progressing. After that third kiss they shared three weeks ago, Hibari has avoided any kisses on the lips because he passed out from blushing so much the moment Tsuna left his office that day. And frankly, Hibari was afraid of passing out again, and this time in front of the brunette instead of Kusakabe like the last time. Kusakabe hasn't dared showed his face to him for the first week because the skylark would get the strong urge to bite that man to death, a reminder that he had been seen in such an embarrassing state by his vice. Some time along the way Tsuna seemed to catch on and didn't try giving his shy boyfriend kisses on the lips anymore, knowing that it must make him very bashful. But the brunette still gave the skylark kisses on the cheek, which seemed to be alright with the prefect and made him quite happy. Not only did Hibari avoid those sweet kisses, he was too damn shy to hug Tsuna without becoming a stuttering mess, can't say the words 'I like you' a second time without feeling the urge of running away, and they haven't even held hands yet!

The skylark stared up at his ceiling with a blank look for a moment or two before he scowled heavily and reached up to tug at his dark silky hair. He must be the worst and lamest boyfriend in middle school history! He best that even the losers of this school were better at relationships than him once they got a girlfriend. Tsuna, who was supposedly the biggest loser, hence the name Dame-Tsuna, was better at handling their relationship!

"What the hell kind of carnivore can't even hold hands!?" Hibari growled frustratedly as he ruffled his hair into a messy hairball so that it stuck out in odd ways, but the moment he stopped, it all fell back into place so that it was neat again. The skylark sighed heavily to himself and let his head fall back against the sofa once again. "I guess I have no choice... I have to make tomorrow's date the best date Tsuna will ever have!"

Or so Hibari hoped.

-x- -x-

It was 2:00 PM. Sunday. The forcast was sunny with a few clouds. A beautiful and perfect day to be outside, and Hibari Kyouya was having a small mental breakdown on the wonderful day. Why you ask? Because in the next thirty minutes, he's supposed to go pick up his adorable boyfriend from his house and go on their planned date, the date Hibari told himself over and over yesterday and this morning that would be the best Tsuna will ever have! Sadly, things doesn't always go as planned, especially when the skylark turns out to be such a shy and easily embarrassed person when he's in love. Hibari has been pacing back and forth in his in nothing but a towel hanging around his hips, showing off his well toned and sculptured pale body, the proof of all that biting to death he does, for about an hour since he got out of the shower. Or dear and poor cloud guardian was so nervous for this date that he couldn't sit still or think straight, at least not long enough to pick out some clothes to put on and spare the world several nosebleeds from the millions of fans that are currently reading this story, their imagination going wild like the fangirls/fanboys that they are.

_'What am I going to do? What should I wear?'_ Hibari thought to himself for the umpteenth time before he made his way to his closet the twentieth time, peering inside for just a moment before he slammed the door to his closet shut, hurting that poor door and closet with his brute strength. _'I have nothing to wear!'_

Hibari does realize that he has probably proven several times that he was acting very much like a school girl going on their very first date, but frankly, he didn't give a damn, because this really was his very first date! Minus the school girl part of course... Since he never showed interest in love and those kind of emotions before, he's never bothered about looking good or getting some dress clothes! All he had was most white buttoned up shirts and black uniforms for school! And well, the few casual clothes he wore here around his house. But what if Tsuna thought he looked sloppy and too plain!? He didn't want to look bad in front of Tsuna! Maybe he should run to the store and by himself some new clothes! Ah, but he only had less than thirty minutes to get ready! If he hadn't wasted an hour of just pacing around and freaking out for nothing, he could've gone to the store, bought himself some nice clothes, and gotten back in time to get ready! Hibari really hated himself at the moment, which happened rarely since he had so much pride in himself...

"Mew..."

Hibari stopped tugging at his hair, which he had no idea when that happened, and looked down to see Tuna sitting at his feet. The skylark sighed and crouched down, picking up the kitten and held it against his bare chest while scratching him behind the ear. Tuna purred and rubbed his head against the dark haired teen's hand before he jumped out of his hands. The small black kitten then padded over to the closet and started scratching the door, mewing and looking over at Hibari. A bit confused, the skylark opened the door to the closet, wondering what the kitten could possibly want from there. Soon enough, Tuna hopped inside the closet and walked from one end of the closet to the other, then back again before he stopped and started pawing at a sleeve, mewing and looking at at the prefect. Hibari's learned that when the kitten wanted something, it would start pawing at whatever he wanted, mew, then look at him for him to get it. He was a strangely inteligent kitten, so how he had gotten in the river was beyond Hibari.

The skylark reached out and grabbed a gray long sleeved v-neck that he usually wore here at home. He stared at the kitten, wondering if he was doing what he thought he was doing, as Tuna started pawing at something, mewed and looked at him. This time it was a long sleeved dark purple, nearly black, collared shirt. Hibari resisted the urge to face palm himself. His kitten, was actually choosing his clothes to wear for his date. On a normal day he would probably have a problem with this, but really, he had no time to argue with a feline that seemed to have a better idea of what he should than he himself. So with a heavy sigh, Hibari pulled the gray v-neck over his head and then slipped into the black collared shirt. By this time, Tuna somehow climbed his way to the top shelf and pawed at some black jeans he had, which he grabbed and pulled on, of course, after he put on some underwear. When he looked in his mirror, Hibari had a hard time resigning to how he looked. He felt like he was still sloppy, that this wasn't good enough, but when he glanced at the clock, he was startled when the time read 2:17 PM. Did it really take him that long to have Tuna pick out his clothes and actually get dressed? Feelings pressed for time, and a bit panicked, Hibari quickly went to the bathroom, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and put a bit of cologne. He usually hated putting on cologne, but he would hate smelling bad in front of Tsuna even more!

"I hope you knew what you were doing, Tuna," Hibari said hurriedly as he petted the kitten good-bye, earning a mew, before he quickly left his house, locking it tight, not like anyone would dare try to break into Hibari Kyoya's house. At least not if they wanted a death wish. Hibari felt his nerves calm down on his walk to Tsuna's house, knowing the way since he's been there a couple of times due to that baby. It wasn't too far from where he lived, but not many people knew where he lived because he usually returned at sunset or later, and honestly, who wanted to follow the violent skylark home? Perhaps, when their relationship progresses, he'll invite Tsuna over to his house for dinner or lunch if it's on the weekend. As Hibari quietly though to himself of a few innocent ways of spending more time with his beloved Tsuna, he didn't notice the man stares he received from people that were walking by, specifically the female population. He didn't notice a group of high school girls stopping to stare at him, before they turned to whisper and giggle amongst each other, their faces pink. Hibari had no idea that he could also attract a good kind of attention instead of the regular fear most people had for him.

As Hibari drew closer to Tsuna's house, his nerves started to come back. He told himself over and over that everything will be alright and he had to force himself to turn around when he tried running away three times. And he stopped dead in his tracks at least four times to pep talk himself! A neighbor across the street of Tsuna's house witnessed the whole thing as she was watering her plants. She was now currently watching this young man reach out then pull away his hand several times back and forth, as if he wasn't sure if he should open the gate or not. And when he finally did open the gate, she watched through a frown as this young man seemed to be literally dragging himself to the door. The woman sighed heavily and turned to watering her plants, choosing to ignore that she saw what just happened and pretend like it never happened, just like those explosions, screams, and gun shots from the Sawada household. Strange people always went there... She was so surprised that no one has called the cops on them! And she most definitely won't be the one to call them, because she just knew that they wouldn't believe her if she told them half the crazy things she's seen.

Unaware of the his spectator, Hibari nervously fidgeted as he stood in front of the door of Tsuna's house. He was debating whether he should knock or not. I mean, of course he should knock, or it would be rude if he just walked right in, but he was debating if whether or not this whole date thing was a good idea. He knew that it had made Tsuna very happy and all, but he was so nervous! What if he ruined the mood because of his nerves?! Or did something stupid and embarrassed Tsuna in front of people?! Or worse! Embarrass himself in public! Public humiliation was the last thing on his 'to do' list, with death right above it! Maybe he should turn around right now and just call Tsuna and tell him that he had gotten sick! Yeah, that seemed like a good plan! Oh, but what if Tsuna saw right through his lie!? That would make him really sad right? Sad enough to probably not like him anymore! The idea of Tsuna disliking him made Hibari's blood run cold.

_'Just this one date...'_ Hibari said, taking in a shaky breath as he raised a slightly trembling hand, ignoring the thunder that was his heart. However, before Hibari could knock on the door, the door suddenly opened and he was staring into a pair of large caramel brown eyes. The next thing he knew, something collided with him and he was falling backwards with whatever that collided into him on top of him. With a loud thud, Hibari felt pain shoot up his back and his head started to throb. Instantly his anger flared, his notorious icy glare adorned his pale features. Who the hell just bumped into him and made him fall and bang his head up!? The angry skylark pushed himself up onto one elbow as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, his icy blue-gray gaze falling on who was currently straddling him.

"H-Hibari-san!" the sound of Tsuna's voice, along with sight of the brunette's angelic face, instantly melted away his icy glare and calmed his temper down. Hibari blinked away his glare as he stared up into Tsuna's pleasantly surprised eyes, before he allowed himself to realize the position they were in. The skylark felt his body freeze up when he noticed that Tsuna...his adorable boyfriend...was straddling him, very much like that time on the roof, and was sitting on his thighs. If he hadn't been so shocked of his current situation, Hibari would be blushing a bright red and probably stuttering a bit like he normally did when Tsuna made too much contact with him. "You're here! Ah! _You're here!_ And I totally knocked you down! I-I'm sorry!"

Hibari watched as the brunette scrambled off of him before he offered him a hand, which he shakily took. Tsuna easily pulled Hibari back to his feet, oblivious that he actually was pretty strong due to Reborn's Spartan training, but at least the people around him seem to notice.

"I'm glad you came! I got so nervous because I forgot to tell you where we should meet up, and well, I was just about to go looking for you! ...Except... I don't really know where you live, heheh," Tsuna said, sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Caramel eyes then started to look over the quiet prefect, his cheeks darkening a couple of shades of pink as he noticed how...handsome Hibari looked. He wondered if it was because this was the first time he's seen the skylark in regular clothes instead of the uniform he usually wore. Though his clothes were casual, for some reason...they looked really good on Hibari... Or rather, Hibari made the clothes look really good. The gray v-neck showed off more of the prefect's pale skin, specifically his strong collar bone, and the unbuttoned dark purple collared shirt really gave him a nice touch, especially when the collar was popped out instead of tucked in. And of course, the jeans hugged Hibari's legs perfectly. Not too tight, but not to loose. Absolutely perfect. While Tsuna was staring at Hibari, the skylark too was having a good look over Tsuna and was a bit flustered with what the brunette had to offer. Like him, Tsuna was wearing casual clothes, which made him so glad that he didn't over dress or anything. However, Tsuna was wearing yellow tank top with a light blue hoodie that seemed a bit too big for the brunette since it kind of slid off his shoulder and he could only see Tsuna's fingers tips, not that Hibari was complaining since he got to see more of Tsuna's peachy baby soft skin and well, it was cute. But what really sent Hibari's head spinning were the red short shorts Tsuna was wearing that ended at mid thigh, again, showing off a lot more skin than necessary, but Hibari wasn't complaining. If he could describe Tsuna in one word, it would be cute, or adorable, or alluring, or perhaps it would be irresistable.

Both boys looked away from each other at the same moment with red faces, both embarrassed and flustered about the other's appearance, one a little more than the other. Suddenly, Tsuna's body lunged forward and the brunette let out a surprised yelp. Hibari, being in front of his future boss, easily caught Tsuna as one of his strong arms wrapped around his slim waist and held him to his chest so the boy could regain balance. However, the moment Hibari realized what he just did, he quickly let go of Tsuna and took a few steps back, his face pink and was frowning uncomfortably. Normally, someone normal probably would've been hurt, but Tsuna was used to Hibari's shyness and didn't let it bother him as he turned around to glare at a hitman baby.

"Reborn! Why did you push me!?" Tsuna demanded, crossing his arms and lightly puffing out his cheeks in annoyance, something Hibari thought was incredibly cute and had to look away because he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. The Arcoballeno smirked before shrugging.

"I don't know. The silence between you two just irritated me so I thought I'd give you a little push," Reborn said, getting a roll of the eyes from Tsuna at his little joke, which earned the brunette a whack to the head. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Dame-Tsuna. Next time I'll tell Hibari an embarrassing secret of yours."

"Hiiiie! Okay, I promise to never roll my eyes at you ever again!" Tsuna said, putting his hands together in a pleading way as he bowed lightly in forgiveness, unintentionally giving Hibari a nice view from behind. The poor skylark swayed where he stood as his face turned bright red. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Tsuna's ass, even though every fiber of his body was telling him to look away! Luckily, when Tsuna stood up straight, Hibari was able to tear is gaze away, looking anywhere but at Tsuna, and it just so happened to land on a smirking baby. Hibari then got the strangest feeling that Reborn was saying the things on purpose... He was so grateful that they were going out, because again, he got the strangest feeling that if they stayed, there would be more times that Reborn would make Tsuna do things innocently to make him blush and nearly pass out. That day, Hibari Kyouya discovered a new strength of the Arcoballeno Reborn, and for once, he wasn't so eager to challenge it...

"Heh. Good. Now go run along with Hibari," Reborn said, his smirk not leaving him. If anything, it became more devious when the baby turned to look at the pink faced prefect. "I expect to have him back by ten, Hibari. So please don't plan on doing anything that requires Tsuna to lay on his back."

Oh yes. Hibari dares not challenge this side of Reborn...

With that said, the Arcoballeno closed the door to the house, leaving a puzzled Tsuna and a hot chilli pepper red Hibari outside.


	8. Nervous Policeman Part 2

_**Howdy! :0 So I noticed that my Author notes have been getting longer, and I was a bit startled... I decided that I would try to make them shorter, unless I have something important to tell you guys which requires a big AN... And I do apologize for the long wait! My first semester of college kept me pretty busy xD'' Anyways, in the last chapter, we found out how Hibari would react about going on a date, which I had much fun writing it out, and in the second part to **__Nervous Policeman_,_** we shall find out how Hibari will react **__during_ _**a date xD Which I had fun writing out as well, meheh :3 Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**_

**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains unbearably cute fluff and whole lot of a shy Hibari. Fangirls/fanboys are warned to keep calm!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 08: Nervous Policeman Part 2_

"What did Reborn mean by that?" Tsuna asked curiously, innocently looking up at the skylark beside with those huge, pure caramel brown eyes. The red faced skylark could only stare at the boy, slightly blinded by his purity! Hibari wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from embarrassment! He just couldn't believe that that baby would say something vaguely lewd to him, and right in front of Tsuna too! It was just so embarrassing! Especially when he never considered doing perverted things to Tsuna! Not like his shyness would allow him anyways! But really?! He could never dream of touching the brunette and feeling that baby soft skin or see those usually warm brown eyes clouded with lust..."Hibari-san?"

The skylark snapped out of his thoughts at the brunette's concerned voice and gentle touch. It seems that the heat of his blush from thinking slightly naughty thoughts had been getting to him and he was starting to wobble to the point that Tsuna reached out to steady him. However, as soon as he noticed that the young teen was touching him, Hibari instantly jolted away, blue-gray eyes wide and face beet red, as if the other had done or said something embarrassing. Tsuna blinked those slightly wide eyes of his in surprise before he smiled softly, looking down a bit so he could hide his amusement. However, the way he did it, to Hibari, it looked as if he was looking away sadly and hurt. This instantly alarmed the prefect and he felt his heart race in panic. His action made Tsuna sad! He shouldn't have done that! Especially when the other had only been concerned about him!

"S-s...S-sorry," Hibari mumbled, shyly reaching out with his hand to let his fingertips brush ever so softly on Tsuna's cheek, watching in pure fascination as the boy looked up, startled, while the skin under his fingers flushed a soft pink.

"O-oh! Don't be sorry, Hibari-san! I probably startled you myself," Tsuna chirped, feeling quite happy that his ever so shy boyfriend had reached out to caress him on his own, though it was probably because he misunderstood why he looked down. Nonetheless, the cheerful tone in the young Decimo's voice made a small smile grace his guardian's lips. "But seriously, what did Reborn mean by what he said!?"

"H-He..." Hibari had no idea what to say this, and frankly, he didn't want to have an idea. He did _not_ want to tell the innocent teen that his tutor implied to him not to have sex with him. Maybe he should just go with the typical answer of - - "I'll t-tell you another day..."

Tsuna stared at him for a very long time, and Hibari was starting to think that he was going to insist that he should tell him... And then the brunette sighed and pouted.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your word," Tsuna grumbled before he smiled and gently tugged at the sleeve of the skylark's shirt, making sure not to make any akin contact with his rather bashful boyfriend."Come on. We should get going! Ne, by the way, you look really nice, Hibari-san. It's very different since I've only ever seen you in your school uniform."

"T... Thanks..." Hibari murmured, feeling butterflies gather in the pit of his stomach as he started to walk alongside Tsuna. He should compliment the brunette too. That would probably make him happy... "You look nice too..."

"Eheh, you think so? Bianchi insisted on picking out my clothes when my mom blabbed to her that I was going out, assuming that it was a date... Luckily she guessed right... B-but... I do feel a little self-conscious because I've never worn something like this in public," Tsuna said, smiling happily at first, then nervously near the end. As if to prove a point, the brunette tugged a bit at his shorts, biting his bottom lip softly. Maybe he should've gone against Bianchi and worn jeans instead. He'd at lest be very comfortable, and perhaps Hibari would've appreciated that he didn't show too much skin. Well they weren't too far away from his house... "Maybe I should change really quick!"

"You look fine, Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said, grabbing Tsuna's wrist gently when the petite Vongola turned to walk back home. The skylark smiled warmly for the boy. "You look cute..."

"..." Tsuna stared at Hibari with those large caramel eyes of his, his cheeks pink, before he smiled and leaned over to kiss Hibari on the cheek. The skylark stiffened instantly and quickly let go of the brunette, earning a soft laugh from the other. "Hehe, so where do you want to go? Do you want to go to the park and get some ice cream, or should we watch a movie? I don't know what movies there are, but I'm sure we'd find something interesting to watch!"

Hibari scowled at the thought of going to the movies. Again, he didn't like the idea of being trapped inside a room with many warm bodies, and listening to the chitter chatter of those annoying herbivores. Of course, the skylark could always just evacuate the room, that wouldn't be too hard considering his status and image. But one glance at Tsuna, who was looking at him curiously, told him that the young Vongola wouldn't like that at all. So that just left one option right? And that was to go to the park and get ice cream. He didn't like that idea either because there would still be crowds of useless herbivores, but at least he had the control of taking Tsuna somewhere less crowded in the park. And he did like sweets, though he didn't seem like the type at all.

"Lets go to the park..." Hibari finally said with a sigh, before he looked over at Tsuna who was smiling cheerfully and happily at the other's decision. Hibari felt his cheeks flush a tiny bit as his eyes closed halfway while he stared at the brunette. Tsuna was just too cute, he just wanted to hug him and kiss him! But sadly, his body would not allow him that at the moment. He would just flush and pass out if he even tried to hug the other, which was too embarrassing to go through a second time! He would like to hold the brunette's hands, but again, he would just become a stuttering mess, and his body automatically jumps away from the other when he had too much contact with the other. Hibari sighed softly, feeling a little annoyed with himself that he was incapable at the moment to show his adorable boyfriend the affection he would love to give.

"Hibari-san... Are you really okay with this date?" Tsuna said, who had been watching the skylark this whole time the dark haired male was thinking. Though he was good at guessing what Hibari was thinking, especially that shy side of his, right now he wasn't all to sure. He got the impression that Hibari really didn't want to go on a date, and well, Tsuna felt a bit guilty because he did pressure the other to say yes with that pout of his. That wasn't fair of him, especially when the skylark was being a good-sport about it and taking him to the park. Tsuna wasn't upset that the date could be canceled, he just felt bad that he was forcing Hibari to do things he didn't like. He watched as the other looked at him with slightly wide eyes, and shook his head quickly.

"It's not that, Tsunayoshi...! I was just thinking about some things, but I do want to go on this date with you," Hibari said, quickly explaining himself so that the brunette wouldn't get the wrong impression. He couldn't believe he was so dumb enough to sigh out loud! He gave Tsuna the wrong impression! He did want to go on a date with the other, he just didn't like the idea of crowds! Hibari nervously looked into Tsuna's brown eyes, who stared back with slightly surprised eyes. They held each others gazes for a few more moments before Tsuna smiled and then started to laugh a bit.

"Ah, that's a relief! I really thought I was forcing you to come with me because I pressured you to say yes," Tsuna said, smiling up at the skylark who blushed yet again at the sweet sight. Again, he thanked the gods that blessed him to have this adorable boy as his boyfriend...

-x- -x-

"Here you go. Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" Tsuna chirped as he payed the ice cream vendor for the two cones he and Hibari had bought. They had reached the park with no other problems aside from the usual shy moments of the skylark or the brunette's clumsiness. When they spoke about buying ice cream, they had argued a bit about who would pay for them. Hibari almost even growled at the boy to let him pay, but in the end Tsuna won out with that irresistible pout and puppy dog eyes. And much to the skylark's surprise, that when he had given up, Tsuna had smirked. He smirked! It was almost as if the other had went into hyper mode for just a split second! The skylark had felt some conflicting emotions soon after that. He wasn't sure if he should feel excited about it, or nervous towards this side of Tsuna... In the end, he decided that he would feel both emotions until he figured out if it was a bad or good thing for the other to be smirking and looking smug in certain moments.

Hibari let out a soft sigh as he glanced over at the brunette, who was happily eating his ice vanilla ice cream. He then glanced down at his strawberry ice cream and gave a it a tentative lick. It was as sweet as he liked it to be, however, the taste was ruined as someone bumped into him.

"Oh so - -S-Sorry!" the innocent man squeaked, once he got a look at who exactly he bumped into, only for it to be none other than Hibari Kyoya. The prefect glared venomously at the individual, sending him running before he could be bitten to death. The cloud guardian let out a soft irritated growl as he glared after him, before his sharp cold eyes looked around, making the people that were around watching stiffen in fear and take several steps away from the dark haired male and his date. In a matter of seconds, Hibari had created a circle of personal space with a radius of fifteen feet. He huffed, feeling a lot better now that herbivores were away and a good distance away that he could actually breath. However, when he took a lick of his ice cream, his gray-blue eyes glanced over at Tsuna, who was giving him a look that told him he was not at all pleased with what he just did. Hibari felt himself pale a bit under the brunette's disapproving gaze until, finally, he snapped.

"You know that I hate crowds...!" he hissed under his breath, glaring lightly at the shorter male, who didn't flinch in the slightest like he would've done if it were two months ago. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the skylark, which only made Hibari grow more irritated! Tsuna actually rolled his eyes at him! This guy has been getting cheeky ever since they started going out! But then again, Hibari couldn't blame him since he's seen this extremely shy side of his. He was surprised he was even able to glare at Tsuna and looked irritated around him at the moment.

"You should get over that, Hibari-san... You say you hate it, but sometimes I feel like you're _scared_ of crowds," Tsuna said, as he turned his cool gaze forward as he gave his ice cream another lick. Though the brunette seemed aloof, he was actually doing this on purpose to tease his skylark. So from the corner of his eyes, he watched as Hibari's eyes widened in shock that he would suggest he was afraid of something! They soon narrowed into a glare, the kind of glare Tsuna still remembers he would've gotten before Hibari had grown shy. Amused and quite happy, the brunette watched as the other male bent over a bit so that his lips were by his ear.

"If that was a joke, it wasn't really funny, herbivore," Hibari growled into Tsuna's ear, which made the brunette shiver, and soon smile to himself. He laughed softly as he looked up at the other, confusing the skylark.

"I was wondering if I would always be an exception to your temper from no on, but I guess not. I was almost starting to miss how you called me herbivore," Tsuna said, before he gave the prefect a quick kiss on the cheek while he was still a bit bent over from growling in his ear. Tsuna then stood back to watch his work blossom...and blossom it did. Hibari stared at him for a moment, before his pale face flushed a bright pink and he looked so embarrassed at being fooled. The young Vongola boss laughed again before he grabbed the skylark's wrist and started to tug him a bit, until the other pulled his hand away quickly. "Come on, lets go to a more secluded area so we can eat our ice creams~"

Hibari trailed after the quite perky brunette, absolutely shocked that he had been played like that by Tsuna. He just couldn't believe that the brunette had tricked him into getting angry and making him act like before he realized his feelings for the Vongola boss... And here he thought that he would never get annoyed with the boy from that moment on. He just made it obvious that even Tsuna wasn't an exception to this notorious temper he had, but he was pretty sure these little angry moments with Tsuna would be rare. The skylark sighed, wondering what life had in store for him and his cute boyfriend's relationship just as when he walked into his said boyfriend. Hibari instantly backed away and blushed softly as he looked around. They were indeed in a more secluded area, far away from the annoying herbivores, and under a big shady tree. Blue-gray eyes looked over at Tsuna to see the brunette sit on the ground and lean back against the trunk of the tree. The young Vongola looked up when he noticed his guardian staring and smiled at him, patting the spot beside him quite happily.

"Sit down, won't you?" Tsuna invited before he watched the internal conflict in Hibari play out on his face. He watched as the skylark seemed eager to sit next to him, but then he frowned uncomfortably as if he was hesitant and didn't want to. Back a forth between these two facial expressions before the skylark finally made a decision and sat next down to Tsuna, but with a bit of a gap between them. Tsuna blinked and stared at Hibari with a neutral expression as he thought to himself, _'Was he debating whether or not to put distance between us when he sat down?'_

A bit more of staring and some blinking later, Tsuna tentatively scooted a little over to Hibari, only for the skylark to scoot away in response. The brunette watched the prefect look alarmingly at him and then quickly look away with a pink face and a nervous frown. Tsuna then couldn't help but turn away to smile to himself, finding his boyfriend to be such a cutie despite the fact that when he wasn't around he was merciless fighting machine. But hey, that was part of Hibari's charm. Tsuna then glanced over at said Hibari and noticed that the skylark was staring at him with a soft suspicious frown, but he quickly blushed when he was caught staring and looked away again, taking tentative licks at his strawberry ice cream. Did he suspect him for laughing or something? Because he wasn't far from the truth. At this thought, the Vongola boss finally let out a small laugh before he returned his attention to his long forgotten ice cream that was already starting to melt and drip from the heat.

"Awh no," the brunette said with a slightly distressed expression as he quickly started to lick the white sugary treat around the edges so it wouldn't drip so much anymore. Tsuna then switched hands so he could lick his fingers off, not wanting them to get too sticky from his ice cream. However, unlike other that would quickly lick their fingers off, Tsuna took his fingers one by one into his mouth where he let his little pink tongue swirl around it and slowly pull it out from his mouth. Not only that, the young boy was making a face of pure delight as he did so, very much enjoying the taste that his treat left behind on his taste buds. Though he meant it to be innocent, perhaps, to others, Tsuna didn't look at all innocent in the slightest. And one of those people who saw it as that so happened to be a very flustered Hibari, who had watched the whole thing.

Hibari couldn't help but stare at Tsuna with a wide eyed gaze, and of course, a bright red face. He felt like he had seen something he shouldn't have, but knew that there was nothing wrong with Tsuna enjoying his ice cream. It was just...the way he ate it that made him feel like he had been caught watching something dirty. Did the brunette realize how seductive he looked while licking up the vanilla treat off his himself with that pink tongue?! Apparently not since he had continued to do so as if it was the normal thing ever, which it was, much to Hibari's embarrassment. The prefect swallowed hard, his throat feeling a bit dry for some reason as he turned to look at his strawberry ice cream. Now he had no appetite to finish it after seeing Tsuna eat his...

"Hibari-san? Is something wrong?" Hibari jumped the slightest as he was brought out of his thoughts by the very brunette of his thoughts, who peered up at him with those big brown eyes of his. The skylark quickly nodded before he took a lick of his ice cream, resisting the urge to scowl heavily when he felt his cheeks grow warm. dammit, why did he keep blushing in front of the smaller boy? Sure he should be used to it by now, seeing as he probably blushed a hundred times every time he was around Tsuna, but he wasn't and it only made him hate this incredibly shy side of his even more. "Well, if you say so... Hm, Hibari-san, the cultural festival is coming up soon isn't it?"

Hibari stiffly nodded to this as his blue-gray eyes glanced over at Tsuna for a brief moment before he looked around them, quietly watching the people that walked by a couple yards away.

"Are you going to participate this time? I remember you participated in the sports festival that one time with the pole knocking event..." Tsuna's cheerful smile evaporated into a weary look as he recalled that day. "That was probably one of the worst days of my life..."

Hibari looked over at the brunette who shuddered, probably still reminiscing about the past. He also remembered that day, since it was one of the few occasions he would actually involve himself in a group without biting anyone to death. He remembered that he only agreed to be the leader of alliance between team B and C because he thought fighting Tsuna would help him meet the baby again. When he thought back to it, he had to admit, that was only part of the reason why he agreed. He would never admit, especially not now to Tsuna, but even back then he had been interested in the boy because

of that dying will of his and perhaps...because he also thought he was a bit cute. Hibari's pale cheeks soon flushed red as he frowned softly and bit his bottom lip, embarrassed that he had been rather dense with his own feelings for a very long time...

"I don't think I'll participate this time... I don't particularly like cafes, theater and anything like that for the matter..." Hibari finally said when he noticed Tsuna staring at him, waiting for his responce.

"Oh..." the young Vongola boss said with a small disappointed look, but he soon smiled again as he seemed to think up of something. "Then...would Hibari-san visit me during the festival? My class is doing a cosplay café this year, and I thought...perhaps you wouldn't mind dropping by for some tea."

Hibari blinked as he watched Tsuna blush softly and then rather shyly looked away from him to the ground, occasionally peeking up at him from the corner of his eyes. This only made the skylark blush too, because he didn't get to see Tsuna's cute side as often as the other saw his shy side. It was rather endearing, and even more than the boy's puppy dog eyes and soft pleading voice, Hibari found himself unable to refuse Tsuna's shyness.

"I guess I can tolerate a group of herbivores while I drink some tea..." Hibari murmured, looking away as he finally reached the cone part of his ice cream and started to eat the waffle cone. As he did this, however, he glanced over at Tsuna just in time to see the brunette grinning brightly before he too continued eating his own ice cream, looking very happy. This in turn made Hibari's heart swell in happiness, because if there was one thing he loved to do now, it was making Tsuna happy. Moreover, he planned to do that for as long as Tsuna wishes to have him by his side, which will most likely be forever. Hibari smiled a bit to himself. _'To be with Tsunayoshi forever...that sounds nice...'_

-x- -x-

It was nearly sunset, and most people were starting to head home to have dinner with their families before night arrives. However, in the little neighborhood of Namimori, the laughing of a particular Vongola brunette could be heard.

"I still can't believe those ducklings followed you around! Like you were their mom! It was so cute, I wish I had a camera at that time," Tsuna said as he laughed at the memory, walking alongside Hibari who looked rather displeased. After eating their ice cream, Tsuna and Hibari had moved on, walking around the park while they talked with one another. At some point, Hibari had turned around to beat the living hell out of a couple of guys, and it took Tsuna quite some time to pull the skylark away from them and calm him down. To this time, the brunette had no idea why the prefect had lashed out at those guys, and Hibari refused to tell him why every time he asked. Eventually, Tsuna accepted the fact that Hibari was not going to tell him no matter how many times he asked...

After that, they decided to change locations and went to the riverside where they found four little ducklings who seemed to have lost their mother. The two had decided that one of them would stay with them while the other looked for their mother. Hibari had been the one who volunteered to look for their mother and was walking away when Hibrid came flying out of nowhere and landed on the skylark's shoulder, chirping its normal 'Hibari, Hibari,' chant. Apparently, the ducklings saw this and took that as a cue to follow the skylark around since another yellow fuzz ball like them was on the male's shoulder. Tsuna couldn't stop from laughing at the adorable sight, especially when Hibari had flushed red in the face from embarrassment and tried to loose the ducklings. In the end, he couldn't shake them off, and he surrendered himself to them until they finally found their mother, who honked at Hibari and tried to chase him away from her babies. Hibari had been more than happy to walk away, and had tried to ignore how red his face was when Tsuna continued to laugh. Even now, he was trying to ignore the fact that brunette still couldn't stop giggling and laughing about it.

"Tsunayoshi... I really don't find that humorous..." Hibari grumbled, biting his bottom lip lightly when he heard Tsuna giggle again.

"You would've found it funny if I had been followed by the ducklings instead," Tsuna said, and watched as the skylark opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it because he knew it was true; he would've found it funny and extremely adorable. "Okay, I'll stop now... But you know, I had a lot of fun today."

Hibari looked over at Tsuna, and felt his heart stop at the lovely sight of the brunette smiling fondly to himself, those brown eyes warm and adoring as they gaze down at the ground, probably lost in thought. What was he thinking about, he wondered. Even though Tsuna was like an open book with his emotions, Hibari had difficulty knowing what was going on in his head. It frustrated him at times, especially when the brunette had those non-Tsuna moments and was serious. However, even though it frustrated him, he also liked the mystery because it just meant he had a lot to learn about Tsuna, and he planned to learn everything there has to be learned about the brunette.

Hibari's blue-gray eyes blinked as he continued to gaze at Tsuna, who seemed clueless to his staring at the moment, before those eyes drifted down to eye at the brunette's hand that dangled beside him. The skylark just kept staring as he frowned softly and uncomfortably... Tsuna noticed the prefect's silence looked up at the other just when Hibari turned to look away, still frowning, nearly scowling to himself. Did Hibari not enjoy their date like he had? The thought made Tsuna feel a little sad, but it was his fault for convincing his guardian to agree to a date. Hibari said that he had been fine with it when he first brought this concern up, but perhaps he was just being nice and didn't want him to worry. Tsuna sighed softly as he looked down at the ground again, that fluttery feeling he was feeling a moment ago starting to drift away.

"Hibari-san I- -" Tsuna cut himself off in mid sentence when he felt a warm hand hold his, long finger gently lacing with his. The brunette's caramel brown eyes widened as his head snapped over to Hibari, who was looking anywhere but at Tsuna, face a soft pink, but his ears a scarlet red color.

"I had a lot fun today too..." the skylark mumbled, frowning that uncomfortable frown of his, a tell tale sign that meant he was embarrassed. Tsuna blinked before he looked down at their joined hands, so surprised that Hibari actually was holding his hand. At closer inspection, Tsuna noticed that even the skylark's knuckles were bright red, just like his ears, which only made him smile softly. Hibari must've worked up a lot of courage just to reach out and hold his hand all on his own...seeing as all day today he would pull away quickly whenever their hands touched. So without saying a word, Tsuna hummed softly to acknowledge Hibari's words, his tiny hand gently squeezing the other's hand, who stiffened for a moment at the touch, but soon relaxed. The rest of the walk to Tsuna's house, the fell into a comfortable silence, their hands linked together the whole time.

When they finally arrived at Tsuna's house, the brunette nearly wanted to whine to Hibari that he didn't want to separate from him, not when they were finally holding hands! However, Tsuna knew that was very childish, and knowing Hibari, the skylark would flush and get too embarrassed and let go anyways. So instead, the brunette stopped walking outside of his gate, still holding the prefects hand as he faced him, looking down at their hands.

"I guess I'll see you again at school..." Tsuna finally said after a moment or two.

"Yeah..." Hibari said, he too looking down at their joined hands. He still couldn't believe he had managed to do this all on his own, and not pull away the entire time the walked here. He was glad though, because he was finally taking their relationship further after such a long time. Not only that, but Tsuna's hand was so soft and warm, and of course, rather tiny in his much bigger hand. He liked the feeling that he could protect the brunette solely by holding his hand. Hibari's blue-gray eyes glanced up just when caramel brown ones did, their gazes locking. Moments of silence fell between them again, and without either of them realizing, their faces were drawing closer to one another. Hibari could faintly feel Tsuna's breath against his skin, and for once, he didn't care or feel so self-conscious, not when he was starting to become so lost in those big and beautiful brown eyes. Their lips were just a few centimeters apart; just a bit more and they would- -

"Tsu-kun! Is that you out there!?"

The sudden voice of Tsuna's mother startled both teens, but startled Hibari even more as the prefect flushed a dark red and quickly pulled and stumbled away from the brunette so they were at least three feet away from each other. Tsuna was heavily disappointed by this, and was rather annoyed with his mother's terrible timing.

"Yeah, it's me Mom..." Tsuna said, resisting the urge to grumble at his mother. It wasn't her fault that she had terrible timing...maybe. But dammit, Hibari had been so close to kissing him!

"Oh thank goodness! I was starting to worry about you because it was getting so late! Well when you're done talking to your friend come inside for dinner!" the cheerful and oblivious Nana said before she waved at Hibari and disappeared back into the house. Tsuna stared at the closed door with an annoyed look again, before sighing heavily. So much for that kiss... Speaking of which, the brunette looked over at the prefect and smiled to himself when he saw how stiff and nervous his guardian looked. He probably was shocked that he had almost kissed him and was nearly caught in the act. Tsuna laughed softly to himself about it. Kiss or not, he was still quite happy and content how things played out.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go inside..." Tsuna said, bringing Hibari out of whatever thoughts he was having. He waved good-bye at him as he started to walk through the gate and closing it, but then paused for a moment. Hibari blinked, wondering what was wrong, when suddenly, Tsuna reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. Caught by surprise, the prefect quickly put out his hands and grabbed onto the gate so he wouldn't fall forward. Hibari was about to scold Tsuna for doing something potentially dangerous, but whatever words he had been planning to say were forgotten when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own in a soft chaste kiss. Surprised, Hibari stayed completely still, wide eyes staring into half lidded brown ones. When Tsuna finally pulled away, the brunette smiled innocently and said, "Good-night Hibari-san."

With that, the Vongola boss let go of his cloud guardian's shirt and cheerfully ran into his house, taking one last look at the stunned skylark before shutting the door, a big smile playing on his lips. Meanwhile, Hibari was trying to get his intial shock of what just happened. Tsuna...he just stole a kiss from him. That was something he would've never expected from the brunette, but then again, he also didn't expect Tsuna to trick him into getting angry with him.

Stiffly, Hibari turned and started to walk away from Tsuna's house and in the direction of his own house. As he walked, he thought about how the boy's lips had felt against his. They had been so soft, and even though it was just a light touch of their lips, Hibari could still feel his lips burning from it. The more he thought about how he liked the kiss, how he wished they could kiss again, the more unstable Hibari's walking became, to the point that he was growing very weak in the knees and was pretty sure they would give out at any moment. Thankfully, they didn't until he reached his house, where he unceremoniously passed out in the hallway from the blood rushing to his head, later to be woken up by Tuna to be fed._  
><em>


	9. Worried Policeman

_**Okay so again…I'm uber late with posting, but I had a perfectly good reason and that reason is college… I didn't think it would be this hard! Like right now, I'm either at school or at work and I have little time to write. Not only that, I had writer's block, but thankfully I got through it! I'm so sorry for the late update, but thank-you for being patient. I made this extra long to compensate! xD  
><strong>_

_**Oh! I thank-you to all of you have reviewed and been reading my story so far! (* ' u ' *) And a special thanks to Wolfsrainrules whose review helped me decide what side of shy Hibari I should write next!**_

**-x- -x-**

_Chapter 09: Worried Policeman_

It's been exactly one day, seventeen hours and fifty-five minutes since Hibari and Tsuna's date. Who would possibly bother with counting all those seconds, minutes, and hours? None other than the cloud guardian himself, who's been thinking about the date since he woke up from his fainting episode at home. Even now as Hibari gazed out of the window in his office, his thoughts were fixated on that magical, yet embarrassing date. After waking up and feeding Tuna, the skylark had a hard time sleeping at all that night because he couldn't stop thinking about all the fun he had with Tsuna, and how he was able to hold the boy's hand without freaking out and pulling away. And, of course, he couldn't forget about the kiss that Tsuna had stolen from him. He had hugged his pillow very tightly and blushed beet red, and like an innocent school girl, he had rolled back and forth on his bed, unable to contain his excitement. This had gone for quite a long time, possibly hours, before the skylark had finally fallen asleep. It continued in the morning too, until the utter joy became utter horror.

Hibari turned his gray-blue gaze towards the clock in his office, noting that there were only three minutes left to the lunch bell. His expressionless features soon became a scowl as he turned to look out the window again. In three minutes the bell will ring and Tsuna will leave his classroom to come to his office to eat lunch. It would take at least five minutes for the brunette to get here, so that gave the skylark a total of eight minutes for him to think up of a way to keep his calm around the young Vongola boss.

After his joy became horror, Hibari had spent nearly all of Sunday freaking out and thinking up all kinds of scenarios that could possibly happen once Tsuna walks through that door. Will Tsuna be embarrassed about it like him, will he be calm, or will he be shy about it, or what?! Whatever option, the prefect knew that he will get the urge to jump through the window again. He knew better than to actually do that, but that didn't mean the urge wasn't there. Hibari was also afraid that he might act embarrassingly around Tsuna. Well, more than usual seeing as his shy side constantly made him feel like a fool. What if he was a stuttering mess and couldn't even form words to make a proper conversation with the boy? What if he embarrassingly started to excessively sweat and Tsuna noticed and gets grossed out? What if he passed gas out of stress and nervousness?! The mere thought made the skylark want to hide under a rock and die…

Hibari jumped suddenly when the lunch bell rang, and he felt his heart rate quicken a bit. This was it. In only five minutes now, Tsuna will be here, and he'd have to work hard to keep a disaster from happening. He knew that he was probably worrying for nothing and panicking over the same thing over and over, but he couldn't help it! He had to constantly tell himself to stay calm and be aloof like he was with everyone else, but every time he looked into those big doe eyes, he freezes and becomes unable to think correctly. Hibari sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped just a bit. If only he could at least hide his shyness…

"Well… I've tried that, but it ended with Tsunayoshi chasing me and crying…" Hibari murmured to himself, recalling those memories. He still felt guilty for making the boy cry that one time, which is why he doesn't try to hide his shyness anymore because he couldn't hide it without running away and avoiding the brunette.

The skylark glanced back over to the clock; it was seven after noon. A frown soon fell across Hibari's features; Tsuna should've been here by now. The brunette never before came a minute after five minutes to get here, so already being two minutes late, the prefect couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and worried. Did Tsuna not want to see him today or something? Was he displeased with their date? Hibari started to feel rather glum, but he quickly shook his head, and tried to think a little more positively. Tsuna was probably just a little late. Yeah that's it! Maybe the teacher held him back to talk to him, or may his friends held him back. For all he knew, Tsuna could be running a teacher or a senpai a quick favor and will soon be here after he does so! But…if Tsuna were running an errand wouldn't he at least send him a text message or something? Hibari quickly took out his cellphone and checked his inbox.

Empty.

Hibari's hand trembled just the tiniest bit as he held his phone while staring at his phone's screen, his expression becoming that uncomfortable frown of his. Tsuna hasn't texted him, and he was now nearly five whole minutes late. Maybe he really didn't want to see him after all! The skylark put down his hand glumly, unsure if he should take action or if he should just stay here and mope around while hoping that Tsuna will come to his office to have lunch. Suddenly, Hibari heard the door handle to his office start to wiggle. The look of pure relief and joy that washed over the skylark's face was priceless. You could almost say that he looked angelic and innocent like a child, something that was the complete opposite of how he looked when he pummeled miscreants around his school. As the door opened, Hibari felt his heart rate pick up. If he wasn't frozen on the spot, he would've briskly walk (run) to the door so he could greet his precious and adorable - -

"Kyo-san, I have the reports you asked me to bring," Kusakabe said as he opened the door and stepped inside the office while looking down at some paper he was carrying in his hand. The oblivious vice-chairman looked up to see what his head chairman would say, but next thing he knew, something black came flying at him at ridiculous speed and hit him square in the face. Kusakabe let out a painful shout as he covered his face with the papers and his free hand. What in Kami-sama's name did he do now?! All he did was walk in and report that he had the paperwork! "K-Kyo-san…! Wh-why did you- -"

"Out…"

Kusakabe was cut off by the quite seething voice of Hibari Kyoya who was glaring at his second-in-command, a dark aura radiating off of him in enormous waves that when Kusakabe pulled his hands and paper away, he could have sworn that Hibari was the unholy offspring of Satan himself.

"K-K-Kyo-san?" Kusakabe stammered, feeling the blood drain from his face as the aura seemed to intensify.

"Get. _Out_." Hibari ground out, promising that if he had to repeat himself one more time, he'd bite the other to death. Kusakabe didn't need to be told again as he quickly picked up the very papers he had dropped and ran out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Meanwhile, Hibari still stood there in front of his desk, his dark aura swirling around him like some tornado. He was just so furious that Kusakabe, of all people, had gotten his hopes up only to smash them to the ground by opening the door and revealing his ugly mug. It made him feel like a fool! Like a child who was excitingly awaiting a toy from Santa but got socks from mom and dad instead. And if there was thing that Hibari hated, it was feeling foolish or appearing foolish, and both applied to this moment. Stupid vice-chairman… He'll seriously make that twit pay for what he did.

The door opened again and Hibari immediately reached for another book to throw at the person who dared to disturb him for a second time and especially while he was fuming. Without even sparing a glance at his oblivious victim, Hibari chucked the rather heavy book at whomever appeared at the door. Instead of a yelp or shout of pain of one his subordinates, since he assumed it was one of the oafs, his ears were met by a startled "hiiiiiiiiie!" And instead of the loud smack of a book against flesh like he had been expecting to hear, he heard a loud thunk of the book hitting the wall. However, thank goodness he didn't hit the bull's eye because the person at the door, who had is large brown eyes shifting back and forth from the book on the ground to Hibari, was none other than Tsuna, the one person he was eagerly anticipating their arrival. Hibari stood his desk stunned from the realization that he almost hurt the brunette he wanted to protect more than anything. Tsuna could misunderstand his stupid aggressive attack as a, well, an aggressive attack…

"E-eto Hibari-san… Did I do something wrong?" Tsuna asked once he was over his initial shock that he had almost got hit in the face by a heavy—he glanced over to the book on the ground and gulped—dictionary.

"No!" was the skylarks immediate shout of an answer, which made the brunette jump from surprise. Hibari blushed softly before he cleared his throat and continued, "No. You didn't do anything wrong Tsunayoshi. I thought it was my vice-chairman coming to annoy me again…"

Hibari looked off to the side with a dark expression and that killer's aura radiating off him again. Both promised torture in Kusakabe's future, and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the vice-chairman possibly had done to deserve such a painful fate. Well, either way, he was just glad that his cloud guardian wasn't really mad at him at all. However, when the brunette's caramel brown eyes glanced over at the clock and saw the time, he felt guilt wash over him. He was late and had made Hibari wait. If it were the old Hibari, he would've been furious at him for being late and would've bitten him to death. But the Hibari now isn't like that towards him, and from what he's learned about this shy Hibari, he was more of a worry wart than a hot head when it came to him. Therefore, with that kind of logic, Tsuna was able to come to the conclusion that he probably made Hibari worry. And that was when the future boss noticed that the skylark was holding his phone in his hand.

"Hibari-san… You do know that I don't have a phone, right?" Tsuna said as he smiled. He watched as he walked over to one of the couches in the prefect's office as the male himself looked up at him in alarm then at his phone before he flushed brightly in embarrassment. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle since he could already imagine that Hibari had been checking his phone for messages from him as to why he was late. The poor guy completely forgot that he didn't even have a phone.

Tsuna decided not to tease the skylark about his embarrassment this time, and instead patted the spot next to him on the couch as he placed his big lunchbox on his lap. Hibari glanced over at him then away, and stood where he was standing by his desk and window. A few seconds ticked by as Tsuna patiently waited, before the cloud guardian finally sauntered over to him and took a seat next to him. By now his face was back to a pale color, but his ears were still bright red and poking out from his ebony hair. Tsuna stared at Hibari, observing him, and the older male noticed this and couldn't help but grow more nervous under the brunette's gaze that he started to nervously fidget and shift his eyes back and forth from Tsuna to down to his lap. After a while, the young Vongola stopped staring only to poke the skylark's cheek.

"You've been worrying about the date while you were waiting for me haven't you?" Tsuna said with a small pout. The slow creeping red across Hibari's cheeks confirmed his suspicions. Tsuna gave a soft sigh and lightly pinched Hibari's cheek, who jumped a bit at the action since he's never had his cheeks pinched before. No one would ever dare to do that, but apparently Tsuna would. "Silly, you have nothing to worry about. I really enjoyed having you all to myself for a day. You even held my hand, which made me so happy. And because I enjoyed our date so much, I couldn't help but steal that kiss even though I know you don't like being kissed very much."

Hibari looked at Tsuna a bit shyly as the brunette finished, and felt his heart stop for just a split second when he saw the brunette's adoring and happy smile. It was the same smile that he kept falling in love with over and over again, because it was just so sincere and beautiful. It always lit up Tsuna's face and made him more dazzling than he already was. Hibari bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away once again.

"I didn't dislike the kiss… O-or any of your other kisses…" Hibari mumbled, catching Tsuna a bit by surprise. The brunette blinked a few times before he opened his mouth, but it seemed that the prefect guessed what he was going to ask because he quickly said, "It's complicated."

Hibari was still not ready to admit to Tsuna that he faints from his kisses…

"Sure, sure. You almost make it sound as if you pass out from my kisses," Tsuna said, merely teasing, but he didn't realize that he hit the nail on the head as the skylark stiffened and glanced over at the brunette who was starting to unwrap his lunch. "And by the way… I'm really sorry for making you wait. The thing is, Kyoko-chan and I were working on the café menu for the Cultural Festival."

Hibari's blush vanished and his eyebrows lightly knitted together at the mention of Kyoko's name. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Tsuna used to have the biggest crush on the girl. And begrudgingly, he could understand why the brunette would have been interested in a girl like her. Kyoko was nice, sweet, very pretty, and most importantly, she would never hurt Tsuna like he has. Yes, the prefect was still having trouble letting go that he used to be so abusive towards the one person he's been in love with for quite some time but never realized it until just recently. Hibari must've been making faces, because before he knew it, his cheek was being pinched again by Tsuna.

"What are you worrying about this time?" Tsuna said with a pout, which made Hibari blush softly. He stared at the smaller male for a few seconds before he shook his head and shrugged, silently telling Tsuna that it was nothing. However, the Vongola was still pouting at the skylark suspiciously, and didn't stop until he came to the conclusion that Hibari wasn't going to tell him.

"Maybe I'm the one that's worrying too much…" Hibari heard him grumble to himself as he finally opened his large bento and then handed the prefect's portion to the male. He had to admit, he felt bad that he was holding things from Tsuna, things that the brunette probably should know so he can be comforted and reassured, but Hibari was still his prideful self even in this relationship and refused to show too much weakness to Tsuna. Besides… Tsuna was pretty sharp despite his nickname "dame-Tsuna" and has caught onto things without Hibari realizing it in time. He had to be more careful around the brunette… And most likely, he was just worrying for nothing. Come on now, Tsuna wouldn't go out with him if he still had feelings for Kyoko. Hibari lightly nodded to himself as he ate his lunch quietly with Tsuna. Right… However… There was still the possibility that Tsuna stops liking him and realizes that perhaps he does like girls and Kyoko more than him and boys.

"…"

Hibari felt that if he kept worrying any more than this he would grow gray hair in no time.

-x- -x-

"Kyo-san, is Sawada-kun not coming today either?" Kusakabe asked on a sunny lunch hour about nine school days after Tsuna and Hibari shared lunch in the prefect's office. The vice-chairman was carefully observing the skylark who was glaring out of the window. He watched as Hibari glanced over at the clock; it read fifteen minutes after noon.

"Apparently not…" Hibari said in a cool tone as a dark aura started to radiate off of him. Kusakabe pursed his lips tightly, feeling that he should probably leave the room before the prefect decided to take out his annoyance on him. So with that thought in mind, the vice-chairman excused himself and left the office quietly, leaving Hibari to his thoughts. His worried and annoyed thoughts.

After that one time Tsuna had come late, the brunette had been coming late the next couple of days. Then he started to come to his office every other day. And now he hasn't come to have lunch with him for three days! And what for? All because of that stupid cultural festival. For once, Hibari found himself hating school festivities and wished they didn't exist. These days away from his beloved brunette was nearly torture for him! But what was even worse for him was the fact that he knew that Tsuna was spending his lunch hour with that Kyoko girl.

Hibari grimaced at the thought of the girl. He knew it was petty of him to hold an ungrounded grudge especially towards a girl that does nothing wrong to his precious school and always follows the rules. But it was just so annoying that she had Tsuna's attention more than he did. He was _his_ boyfriend not hers, so the brunette should be spending _his_ time with the skylark, _his boyfriend_. Hibari sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated way. He already _knew_ why Tsuna wasn't with him, but for the millionth time, he kept getting so annoyed and irritated.

"So this is what jealousy feels like…" Hibari grumbled under his breath. He didn't like this irrational and annoying feeling. He felt angry and insecure every time he thought about Tsuna being with that girl, and with good and obvious reasons. He never felt this way before, or at least he was never conscious about it, so it was proving difficult for him to deal with this. Luckily he was more of a worried jealousy than a furious jealousy, or otherwise he would've already marched down to Tsuna's class and steal the Vongola away from that Sasagawa girl.

Hibari sat there in his seat for a moment before he face palmed his face. He would _never_ do that! At least not when his competition is a girl because he was too shy and prideful to ever do something embarrassing! Now, if his rival were male like himself, he probably would be the furious jealousy and wouldn't give a rat's ass about his shyness and pride. For example, if it were the pineapple illusionist…

The mere thought of that heterochromatic eyed guy made Hibari's blood boil. He would _murder_ that guy if he ever tried lay a finger on _his_ Tsuna. Absolutely, guts and blood, murder him, and any other guy that so much as _looked_ at his adorable boyfriend with ill intentions. Like those guys on their date. He had caught them looking at Tsuna in such a disgusting way and even overheard an inappropriate comment from them, and it just pissed him off so much that he couldn't control his anger and beat them to a pulp. When Tsuna asked why he did that, of course he wasn't going to tell the male that guys were checking him out and making comments about the smaller male's posterior. That was just unnecessary.

Hibari sighed again, trying to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts and instead tried to think of something that maybe could help him get a little closer to Tsuna in a way that Kyoko could never do so. The skylark sat there grimacing at nothing in particularly for quite a while until it finally hit him. Of course, why hadn't he thought of this before?! And best thing about it is that he could give it to Tsuna tomorrow, during the cultural festival!

-x- -x-

"Welcome to Nyan Ca—H-H-Hibari-san?!" a cheerful girl dressed as a cat said before she shrunk away in utter fear when she realized just who she was greeting. "D-Did you get complaints about us? W-Were w-w-we too loud? W-we didn't mean to—"

"Table for one…" Hibari said, cutting the girl off coldly. He was growing tired of her babbling and didn't have time to waste on misunderstood ideas from an herbivore. Said herbivore squeaked and immediately lead the terrifying skylark to a table. The people seated in tables around the prefect fearfully watched him, and tried to be as quiet as they possibly could so not to make the dark haired male angry in any way. The bolstering café was reduced to hushed tones in a matter of seconds just from the presence of one very powerful person. And the poor girls that played as waitresses were grouped near the entrance, trying to figure out who was going to wait on Hibari. In the end, the very Kyoko volunteered to do so, seeing as she had no problem with it. So with the other girls blessing her brave soul, Kyoko walked up to Hibari to greet him.

"It's wonderful of you to join us Hibari-san, nya. I'm Kyoko-nya and I'll be your waitress today! Would you like to hear our specials or would you rather look at our menu, nya?" Kyoko said cheerfully, adding nyas at the end of her sentences to stay in character of her cosplay. Hibari looked up at Kyoko, and though he told himself a billion times she has done nothing wrong, gave her an icy stare that chilled everyone but the oblivious girl to the bone. He looked her up and down, and if his stare could get any icier, it probably would start snowing in the room. She was dressed in a very cute pink waitress costume that ended at her knees, with a cute white frilly apron tied around her waist. And to top off the costume, she was wearing cat ears and a cat tail that matched her hair color perfectly, and a collar with a big yellow bell tied around her neck. In one word, Kyoko was cute; _very_ cute. And that's what really bugged Hibari.

"Where's Tsu—Sawada? Isn't he working in this café?" Hibari said, catching himself when he almost called the brunette by his name, but it seemed that Kyoko didn't notice, or she didn't care. She merely smiled and nodded.

"He's out advertising our café! If you'd like I can go look for hi—," Kyoko started to say, but then there was a crash from outside the class soon followed by a few annoyed calls of 'dame-Tsuna'. "Oh I think he's back! I'll go get him so he can wait on you instead."

With a final smile, Kyoko walked off over to the class café's entrance and stepped outside. A couple of moments later, she came back inside and was pointing over at Hibari's direction. The skylark narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why on earth was she pointing at him when Tsuna wasn't even in sight! But no sooner did he think that, the brunette poked his head through the door to look in the direction Kyoko was pointing in. In that moment, their eyes connected and Hibari stiffened significantly not because of the eye contact, but the way Tsuna looked absolutely thrilled to see him sitting at a table in his class's café. Before the prefect knew it, Tsuna was stumbling over towards him with that beaming smile of his.

"Hibari-san! You actually came!" Tsuna said in such a happy voice that Hibari thought his heart stopped more than just a beat. And soon after those couple of skipped beats, the cloud guardian's heart started to pound loudly and fast against his chest as he looked Tsuna up and down. Just like the girl were dressed in a maid's outfit, it seemed that the boys are wearing little butler suits but without the blazer. So it was just black sacks, a collared shirt, and a sleek black vest over it. It was simple, but it looked so cute on the brunette! Not only that, he was wearing little brown cat ears and a tail, and it just made the smaller male look even more precious than he already did.

"Of course… I said I'd come…" Hibari mumbled so low that Tsuna almost didn't hear him. The Vongola was just all smiles, and he stood there for a bit like an excited dork before he remembered he was supposed to wait on the skylark.

"Welcome to your café, Hibari-san, nya! I'm Tsuna-nya, and I'll be your waiter today. Would you like to hear the specials or would you rather have a menu to look at, nya?" Tsuna said, so glad that he remembered what he was supposed to say, even if it was a little embarrassing with all the 'nyas'. He looked down at Hibari, and saw him staring at him with a blank and calm face. At this moment, Tsuna would've blushed and stutter out of embarrassment, but then he noticed bright red ears poking out of Hibari's hair, and he couldn't help but giggle softly since now he knew that the skylark was actually embarrassed about something, though he didn't know what. "Hibari-san? I would recommend a cup of freshly brewed green tea, and some mochi to go with it."

"…"

"Hibrai-san."

"…Okay…"

Tsuna grinned at the very quiet reply from the skylark before he told him he would be back and ran off to tell those who are preparing the food and beverages Hibari's order. And because it was Hibari's order, the cooking students made sure to his top priority and ignored , who was working as a cook along with Yamamoto, angry comments about "favoritism". So in no time, Tsuna was carefully making his way back to Hibari and was quite proud that he didn't have a 'dame-Tsuna' moment.

"Here's your order, nya!" Tsuna chirped as he put down the skylark's tea and mochi down in front of him from the tray he was carrying. The brunette was going to walk off, but Hibari then grabbed his hand and gently forced him down to sit with him. None of the employees or customers dared to say anything about that. Tsuna didn't mind though, since he was tired of running back and forth down the halls like an idiot, trying to advertise their café. For once, he was glad that everyone was afraid of Hibari.

"Stop saying that…" Hibari suddenly said, before he took a sip from his green tea. Tsuna blinked curiously.

"Saying what?" Tsuna asked, a little baffled. Hibari stayed quiet for a long time, but Tsuna noticed his ears were still a bright red for whatever reason.

"Nevermind…" Hibari murmured as he took a second sip from his tea. Tsuna pouted softly wondering what could possibly have gotten the skylark flustered enough that he didn't want him saying something. Tsuna continued to pout at the skylark, who purposely avoided eye contact with him, hoping that perhaps the prefect would give in to his pout. However, the Vongola's eyes widened in realization.

"Do you mean this, nya?" Tsuna said, and when he noticed Hibari stiffen, a sly smile graced the brunette's lips. "Does this really bother you, nya? Is it annoying, nya? Ne, Hibari-san, nyaaa~"

The people around them, all had bulging eyes directed at Tsuna. Was dame-Tsuna more stupid than they thought? How could he have the _guts_ to even think about annoying Hibari, much less actually do it! Everyone watched with held breath as Hibari turned to look at Tsuna with what looked like a glare. They all anticipated Tsuna's death, but instead, Hibari turned his head away from the brunette with a short, sharp exhaled breath, and Tsuna actually smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief. Did Hibari just let Tsuna get away with annoying him? What was the world coming to now that the school's most feared person seems to be chummy with the school's lamest loser!? Everyone couldn't help but feel so weirded out and had no idea if they should believe what's happened or just consider that they were all dreaming.

Hibari, who had felt everyone's stares suddenly turned to give everyone a cold and irritated glare, which had everyone quickly looking down at their own table. Maybe Tsuna blackmailed Hibari…not like they were going to ask, that was like a suicide mission.

Tsuna chuckled again as he watched the skylark glare at everyone. He was quite impressed that the prefect hasn't said anything about being in a crowd. This made the brunette smile softly to himself, and blush a light pink.

"Thank-you for coming, Hibari-san. It really makes me happy, you know, despite your hate for crowds," Tsuna said with that small but happy smile. This of course made Hibari want to blush and shy away, but he's already showed enough of this embarrassing side that his pride would allow him in public, such as his blushing ears and that shy turning of his head earlier when Tsuna was teasing him about 'nya'. The skylark then took that moment to take a drink from his tea and eat some of the mochi.

"Well…you're tea and snacks aren't half bad…" Hibari murmured, which earned him the sweet melodious laugh of Tsuna. Idle but comfortable chit chat continued between Tsuna and Hibari, with a few customers coming and going, and slowly, the Café went back up to a decent volume (or else Hibari would shoot them all death glares). Even after Hibari finished his tea and mochi, he stayed to talk to Tsuna, since he realized this is the most he will be able to talk to the brunette outside of lunch but within school hours. Which reminded him.

"Tsunayoshi… Would you step out with me for a few minutes," Hibari murmured low enough that only Tsuna would hear him call the brunette by his name. Tsuna of course smiled and nodded, before he stood up and stepped out his classroom with Hibari. Of course, no one dared to tell Tsuna that they still had a café to run, not with Hibari there, and it seemed like the two were friends, though no one still couldn't believe that.

"So what's wrong Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked once Hibari came to a stop down a more isolated hall in the school. The brunette watched as the skylark glanced around nervously, as if he was nervous someone was going to come interrupt them any moment, though it was very unlikely that was going to happen. Nonetheless, Tsuna waited patiently and smiled as Hibari finally let his shy blush spread across his cheeks instead of just the tip of his ears. Silently, the skylark reached into his pocket and held out a phone to his future Vongola boss. Tsuna merely blinked at it questioningly before turning that confused stare to Hibari who was looking to the side with a red face.

"This is for you… So I can reach you whenever I want to. My number is the only one in it, and it's on speed-dial… I prefer that you kept only my number, but if you want to exchange numbers with those two herbivores…fine…" Hibari finally said, with little pauses in between his words where the skylark would take a moment to think. Tsuna, rather surprised, slowly took the phone from Hibari's hand, and stared at it long and had.

"Hibari-san, this is very kind of you, but I can't possibly accept this! I mean! This is an _expensive_ phone! My life isn't even worth as much as this phone! It's _smarter_ than me, to boot!" Tsuna said, looking rather flustered now as he held up the phone, which was a Samsung Galaxy S4, and pointed at it. "This thing is like a personal television set! Hibari-san! I-I can't possibly…!"

"Tsunayoshi, I got this on a selfish whim of mine. I want you—no—I _need_ you to have this phone with you at all times," Hibari said, quite seriously that it startled Tsuna into silence since it's been a while since he's seen this side of the skylark. The brunette even felt flustered as his cloud guardian took the hand that was holding onto his new phone, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And don't say that a phone has more worth than you. It's _because_ your worth this and so much more that I grew selfish enough to get you a phone… And don't think about paying me back."

Tsuna closed his mouth after he tried to tell the skylark he'd pay him back, but it seemed Hibari has guessed what was on his mind. The brunette blushed and chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down at the between is and Hibari's hand.

"Fine… But what made you selfish enough to buy me a phone?" Tsuna finally said with a soft sigh, before glancing up at Hibari with curious eyes. That's when the skylark seemed to realize that he was holding his hand so he pulled away, but instead of his usual hastiness, his movement was slower and shy. It was a great deal of improvement, and it made the brunette's belly fill with little butterflies. He quietly watched as Hibari ran a hand through his hair, his pale cheeks blushing again and he made that frown he always did when he was embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Because… You weren't coming to spend lunch with me as often, and instead you kept being with that girl…" Hibari reluctantly admitted. "Afterall… She's pretty and she's never hurt you like I have…"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise at hearing what Hibari had to say, before it was replaced with a compassionate look and a warm smile. Slowly, so not to alarm the shy skylark, he reached out to hold the guardian's fingers with his own. Then he took a cautious step forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hibari of course flushed at the kiss (he seemed to be okay with their fingers touching) and quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around that could've seen. When he saw no one, he calmed down a bit, but was still quite pink in the face. He gave Tsuna a questioning but shy look, silently asking him why he would kiss him after revealing such a petty side of himself. Tsuna chuckled, and if Hibari wasn't so shy, he would've given him another peck on the cheek.

"Hibari-san, it's true that I used to like Kyoko-chan a lot," Tsuna said. Hibari looked off to the side with pursed lips, not liking how this conversation was starting out. "But I like _you_ now. More than I've ever liked her before. Otherwise, I wouldn't be dating you. So you have no reason to worry about my feelings changing or getting insecure."

Hibari felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach from the Vongola's sweet words, but then he frowned softly at the end.

"I wasn't insecure," Hibari grumbled under his breath, denying the mere idea of being inferior to a girl. Tsuna merely chuckled in a good natured way before he lightly leaned against the taller male's arm, feeling him stiffen under his weight.

"Insecure or not, you were worried that I would come to like Kyoko-chan more than you…" the brunette said with a smile on his lips. "It won't happen. I promise, Hibari-san."

Hibari pursed his lips together, his blush still intact with his cheeks as he looked down at his most precious person. When Tsuna looked up at him, probably waiting for an answer, the skylark merely nodded to show that he understood. Strangely enough, he did feel a whole better after hearing from Tsuna's mouth that he was more liked than Sasagawa. It was like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank-you, Tsunayoshi," the dark haired guardian murmured under his breath, before he quite hesitantly, rested his forehead against Tsuna's, which made the brunette quite happy and silently giddy. They stayed in that sweet position with an aura of affection surrounding them for a couple of minutes, before Hibari said he would escort the brunette back to his class. Everyone seemed more weary than scared of the skylark when they saw him coming back to the café with dame-Tsuna, and were even more suspicious of how good of friends the two were when they realized that the prefect was only escorting the brunette back. Of course, no one verbally spoke these questions out loud, at least not while Hibari was still standing right there within the ear shot. Hibari said good-bye to Tsuna and watched him go back inside his classroom with his ears just a bit red. He was just turning to leave when he was called back by the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Hibari-san, may I have a brief word with you?" Kyoko said as she approached the once happy prefect. Hibari turned to look at her cooly. Even though he was reassured by Tsuna that nothing was going to happen to their relationship, he was still weary of the cutesy girl.

"What?" he said in that curt tone he used with everyone but Tsuna nowadays. Kyoko smiled sweetly before she patted the skylarks back reassuringly, which made Hibari narrow his eyes at her suspiciously.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you treat Tsuna-kun right, and that you guys have my full support!" she said with a bright smile. Hibari's already pale face paled even more, however, as the words processed in his head.

"…Did Sawada tell you…?" he asked, his lips pursing together. Kyoko blinked innocently before shaking her head and hands in a negative way.

"Oh no! I just kind of figured it out myself. It's hard to miss with the way he talks about you so fondly and with this look in his eyes I've never seen before. You're very lucky, Hibari-san!" she chirped, before she bid him farewell and ran back to her class. Hibari watched her leave before he turned and started walking back to his office. He was quite quiet, and didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. Almost as if he was distracted. Once in his office, the skylark went to his couch, grabbed a pillow, and then hugged tightly to his chest and buried his face, where a blush was starting blossom, into the pillow.

"He…talks about me?" Hibari mumbled under his breath, a slight giddiness hidden under his tone.


End file.
